FNAF YAOI - Przepaść
by Starkholm Aks
Summary: yaoi -my -revolution. blogspot .com - (usuń spacje) tu znajdziecie pełne wersje rozdziałów! Mam na imię Bonnie i niedawno zacząłem pracę w Fredbear's Family Diner. To właśnie tam było mi dane poznać osobę, za sprawą której dotarło do mnie, że definicja „dorosłości" jest w rzeczywistości kompletnie indywidualna. Boże, co ten Springtrap ze mną zrobił...?
1. Rozdział 1 - Bonnie i Springtrap

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Gdzie trafia jełop bez grosza przy duszy? Właśnie tutaj – do Fredbear's Family Diner, jakże uroczej, rodzinnej sieci restauracji, uprzejmie proszącej o wycieranie butów przed wejściem do lokalu, nie ponoszącej odpowiedzialności za ewentualny zgon pracowników, bla, bla, bla.

Placówka szybko się rozwijała, a jej właściciele poszukiwali młodych, ambitnych ludzi na stanowisko „atrakcji", czyli załóż zwierzęce uszy, przebierz się w tandetne ciuszki i rozbawiaj dzieciaki.

Od urodzenia marzyłem, żeby tu pracować!

To był sarkazm. Nie miałem kasy, a mieszkanie u staruszków przez całe życie nijak mi się nie widziało. Zarobię na własne lokum i poszukam czegoś lepszego, gdzie nie będą mnie wciskać w kamizelkę, zakładać królicze uszy i płacić grosze za każdą godzinę uśmiechu. TYLKO uśmiechu.

Brzmi jak nowy rodzaj tortur, prawda? To jeszcze nic. Poza faktem, że w nowej pracy szczerzyłem się i wyglądałem jak debil razem z trójką innych skazańców… znaczy pracowników, którzy mieli nieszczęście zatrudnić się w tym samym czasie co ja, dochodził jeszcze ON.

Mój największy koszmar miał około metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, średniej długości blond kłaki, przerażające, szare oczy i roztaczał wokół siebie aurę nadchodzącej apokalipsy. W bajkach ładni ludzie zawsze są tymi dobrymi, ale tutaj, niestety, jego blada, książęca buźka skrywała pod sobą istną bestię. Diabelnie inteligentną bestię z ciętym językiem.

Niemal cztery miesiące przepracowaliśmy w relacjach: „Dzień dobry, znów przecudnie śmierdzisz!", „Zabawne, że mówi to ktoś, kto sypia w śmietniku." – tak pokrótce wyglądała parodia, którą zmuszony byłem nazywać znajomością.

Wkurzał mnie niemiłosiernie, dogadywał i zawsze wychodził ze wszystkiego obronną ręką.

Aż w końcu przyszedł czas, gdy świat miał dość naszych dziecinnych przepychanek i postanowił coś z tym zrobić. W dość nietypowy sposób.

###

– Dwuosobowa kawalerka, niedroga, blisko pizzerii w której pracujemy… Bonnie, nie chcę ci niczego narzucać, ale idiotyzmem byłoby zignorowanie tak dobrej oferty! – Freddy szturchnął mnie w ramię, podsuwając gazetę pod nos. Taką biedę ostatnio klepałem, że lokum szukałem z pomocą prasy, a nie neta. – Przecież mieszkasz teraz daleko i to z rodzicami, dużo tracisz na dojazdy, to lokum jest szansą!

– Sam nie wiem… – pokręciłem nosem.

– Nie żartuj sobie i bierz to mieszkanie, bo ktoś ci je sprzed nosa sprzątnie! – Fazbear namawiał mnie tak długo, aż w końcu westchnąłem ciężko, kompletnie zrezygnowany wyciągnąłem komórkę z kieszeni i wybrałem numer podany w ogłoszeniu.

###

– Mamo, błagam, przestań płakać, przecież nie wyjeżdżam na Antarktydę… – Uśmiechnąłem się ciepło i przytuliłem swoją rodzicielkę, która aktualnie mogłaby robić za konkurencję dla wodospadu Niagara, taki potok łez z niej leciał.

– No ja wiem, ja wiem. Jesteś już duży, musisz wyjść na swoje… ALE NADAL JESTEŚ MOIM MAŁYM KLÓLICZKIEM, CO JA BEZ CIEBIE ZROBIĘ?! – załkała rzewnie i obsmarkała mi koszulkę.

Gdyby nie ojciec, który delikatnie odciągnął ode mnie swoją żonę, starając się jakoś uspokoić sytuację, najpewniej odklejałbym ją od siebie przez kilka następnych godzin, bo nie mam serca ot tak wzgardzić matczynymi uczuciami.

Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że przez całe życie była dla mnie naprawdę dobra i świetnie mnie wraz z tatą wychowywała. No dobra, zdarzało się, że jej instynkt macierzyński wzrastał ponad normę i kilka razy po kryjomu zapakowała mi w liceum różowy chlebaczek z pokrojonymi w trójkąciki kanapkami, ale to nie było coś, za co miałbym się na nią gniewać do końca życia. Fakt, klasa się ze mnie pośmiała, kiedy żywcem wyjęte z Kucyków Pony pudełeczko, ujrzało światło dzienne, ale dało się przeżyć. Po tygodniu nikt już nie pamiętał.

– Przecież będę was odwiedzał, jak tylko znajdę czas. Może nie co weekend, bo to by było dość męczące, ale święta, czy dłuższe wolne jak najbardziej – obiecałem, mając nadzieję, że to choć częściowo uspokoi mamę.

A gdzie tam, posłała mi najbardziej wymuszony uśmiech przez łzy, jaki było mi dane w życiu widzieć. W sumie nie byłem pewien, czy to jej mina do płakania, czy serio próbowała mnie aż tak nieumiejętnie oszukać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

– Wiemy, synu, nikt od ciebie nie wymaga, żebyś mieszkał z nami przez całe życie… – zaczął ojciec.

– Ja wymagam! – wtrąciła jego żona, wycierając oczy mokrą chusteczką.

Tak się rozkleiła, że cały makijaż z niej spłynął. W pewien sposób to było całkiem rozczulające.

– Kochanie, dobrze wiesz, że on już jest dorosły. Daj mu odetchnąć. Idź, Bonnie. Baw się dobrze, znajdź sobie jakąś ładną dziewczynę, a w razie, jakbyś miał kłopoty, zawsze możesz tu wrócić, pomożemy ci. – Staruszek poklepał mnie pokrzepiająco po ramieniu.

– Dzięki. Serio doceniam to wszystko. A ktio tio tu plóbuje mi ucieeeć? – zasepleniłem i porwałem w ramiona wielkiego, grubego, białego kota, który najwyraźniej chciał wymknąć się bokiem i oszczędzić sobie brania na ręce, głaskania, ukochiwania i tak dalej, no ale jakżebym mógł nie pożegnać czule mojego ukochanego czworonoga, który nienawidził świata i miał wszystkich w dupie? – Panie Pazurku, będę tęsknił!

W odpowiedzi dostałem łapą po twarzy i zirytowane warknięcie, po którym zwierzak zaczął się wiercić, aż w końcu zmuszony byłem odłożyć go na ziemię. Od razu pomknął jak strzała do innego pokoju.

Ostatnie uściski i ostatnie ocieranie łez mamy, aż wreszcie z dworu rozległo się trąbienie zniecierpliwionego taksówkarza.

Wziąłem swoją torbę i wyszedłem z domu rodzinnego. W końcu przyszedł czas na prawdziwe wejście w dorosłość.

###

Freddy nie poradził źle. Po wejściu do nowego lokum zachwyciło mnie, że za całkiem niską cenę dostałem tak ładnie urządzone i wyremontowane mieszkanie. Obawiałem się tylko na kogo trafię, jako współlokatora. Równie dobrze może to być jakiś ćpun, albo gruby, uzależniony od kompa, gówniarz. Różnie bywa, jeżeli nie będzie mi przeszkadzał i ruszał moich rzeczy, wytrzymam to. Lepiej tak, niż mieć dwie dychy na karku, mieszkać u rodziców, nie mieć auta i być zmuszonym upychać się co rano w autobusach z przesiadkami.

Wtargałem swoją walizkę do pokoju i zacząłem się rozpakowywać. Po południu miał zjawić się właściciel, dać nam klucze i pewnie zaserwować przydługą pogadankę z serii: „Nie hałasujemy po dziewiątej wieczorem, przed spaniem siusiu i paciorek.". Przez telefon miał miły głos, ale zdecydowanie był to typ dobrotliwego wujka, który za dużo gada.

Obok drugiego łóżka, przy przeciwległej ścianie, stała podobna do mojej, już do połowy rozpakowana walizka. Była otwarta, więc zerknąłem na jej zawartość. Na wierzchu leżały głównie poskładane w idealną kostkę, koszule. Czyli trafił mi się pizduś… ale przynajmniej jego szkolne zdjęcie nie miało metra szerokości, sądząc po rozmiarze tych ubrań.

Drgnąłem gdy w łazience ustał szum wody. Dopiero kiedy zrobiło się cicho, zorientowałem się, że mój nowy znajomy musiał brać prysznic.

Wzruszyłem ramionami i zacząłem się rozpakowywać. Aż tak o porządek nie dbałem, jak właściciel tamtej walizki, dlatego uporałem się ze swoją w dziesięć minut, ciuchy wpychając na swoje półki w szafie, rzeczy osobiste wkładając do szafki nocnej przy łóżku, a pozostałe tam gdzie trzeba. No i jeszcze pierdółki do łazienki.

Wziąłem szampon, maszynkę do golenia oraz ręcznik i bez skrępowania wbiłem gościowi do kibla. A co, facet przed facetem ma się zasłaniać i nóżki ściskać? Nawet nie spojrzałem w jego kierunku. Wolałem sobie oszczędzić widoków na wypadek, gdyby to był jakiś nerd z trądzikiem albo okularnik z szynami wystającymi z buzi i dość… małym interesem. Szybko powkładałem swoje rzeczy do szafki nad zlewem.

– Tak jak się spodziewałem, poza pracą też niezły z ciebie prymityw. Zapukać nie łaska? – Włosy zjeżyły mi się na karku, gdy usłyszałem tuż za sobą ten pełen pogardy, jakże znajomy głos. Powoli obróciłem się przez ramię, stając oko w oko z nieźle zirytowanym Springiem.

– Co ty tu…? – wydukałem zdezorientowany. Rozdziawione usta i wyraz kompletnego zaskoczenia w oczach, nie dodały temu debilnemu pytaniu krzty inteligencji.

– Co ja tu robię? Mieszkam, mój drogi. Tak trudno ci połączyć fakty? – Uniósł sceptycznie brwi, opierając jedną dłoń na biodrze, gdzie miał przewiązany ręcznik, a drugą odgarnął z czoła lepiące się do jego skóry, świeżo umyte kosmyki blond włosów.

– Ale jak to? Ty? Mieszkać ze mną? Tu? Teraz? Razem? – Salwa pytań bez ładu i składu posypała się z moich ust, gdy w końcu dałem radę się odezwać.

– Miałem nadzieję, że ty tylko debila zgrywasz. Teraz widzę, że po prostu nim jesteś. – Wyglądał na coraz bardziej zdenerwowanego. – Bonnie, rusz mózgiem, o ile go masz. Ogłoszenie. W gazecie. Ono nie jest tylko dla ciebie, jest dla wszystkich. A ja potrzebowałem mieszkania blisko pracy – wyjaśnił łaskawie, marszcząc przy tym brwi. – A teraz proszę cię o wyjście. Chcę się ubrać.

– Co..? – Ostatnie zdanie dotarło do mnie z lekkim opóźnieniem, bo wciąż analizowałem poprzednie informacje. – A, tak… wybacz. – Czym prędzej opuściłem łazienkę i wróciłem do pokoju.

Nie chodziłem do kościoła. Wykiwałem kilka lasek po słabym seksie, obiecując im, że zadzwonię, czego nigdy nie zrobiłem, pyskowałem mamie, ale, do chuja pana, nikogo nie zabiłem ani nie zgwałciłem, żeby tak mnie karać za tych kilka małych grzeszków!

Dlaczego ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie musiał mi się trafić właśnie on?!

Nerwy szybko mnie zjadły; mimo chęci nie byłem sobie w stanie wyobrazić egzystencji obok tego małego diabła. Pewnie wsadzi mnie w nocy prosto do kotła z gorącą smołą albo użyje mojego pięknego, młodego ciała, żeby nakarmić te wszystkie demony, które zapewne zabrał ze sobą w walizce.

Zdenerwowane chodzenie po pokoju w tę i z powrotem przerwał mi blondyn. Już ubrany, ale nadal z mokrymi włosami, kontynuował wcześniej przerwane rozpakowywanie swoich rzeczy. Miał na sobie czarną bluzkę na długi rękaw, przywierającą mocno do ciała i ciemne jeansy.

– Planujesz zamach, że tak się we mnie wgapiasz? A może obawiasz się, że to ja zadźgam ciebie? – Zaśmiał się, nie ukrywając w tym politowania dla mojej osoby.

Odwróciłem wzrok, lekko speszony.

– Każdy by się gapił, jakby paradował przed nim żywy szkielet – burknąłem pod nosem. – Dziwi mnie, że na co dzień też jest z ciebie taki pizduś. Wszystko musisz mieć wyprasowane i w kosteczkę, bo inaczej symetrię zaburza? – prychnąłem.

– Może wieprze twojego pokroju przywykły do mieszkania w chlewie, ja jednak mam nieco wyższe standardy. Czyli dokładnie tak, jak to ująłeś: „wszystko ma być wyprasowane i w kosteczkę". Taki sposób jest z pewnością schludniejszy niż... to. – Wskazał z niesmakiem moje półki we wspólnej szafie. Ciuchy były na nich tak niezdarnie upchnięte, że kilka koszulek już zdążyło wypaść, a kolejna zwisała luźno z krawędzi.


	2. Rozdział 2 - Podobieństwa

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Nie spodziewałem się, że to chuchro ma w sobie choć trochę siły, a już na pewno, że ma jej aż tyle!

Siedziałem niezadowolony na małej kanapie, oglądając jakąś nudną komedię w tv i uporczywie dociskałem worek z lodem do lewego policzka.

Gdybym się spodziewał, że aż tak mi zasunie, to nigdy bym mu na to nie pozwolił.

Wkurzony i w dodatku mocno obolały, obróciłem głowę, zerkając na znajdujące się nieco dalej wejście do kuchni i krzątającego się po niej Springa. Początkujący (albo i nie) morderca chyba planował kolejny zamach na moją skromną osobę, a gdzie jak nie tam znajdzie do tego odpowiednią broń? Przeszedł mnie dreszcz, gdy usłyszałem jak wchodzi do salonu i zbliża się w moją stronę.

Momentalnie przeniosłem spojrzenie na ekran telewizora. Nie nawiążę kontaktu wzrokowego z tym małym diabłem. Już nigdy.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, gdy wyminął kanapę i bez słowa poszedł do sypialni. Czyli jednak nie zakradał się do mnie z nożem.

Po panującej za oknem ciemności mądrze wywnioskowałem, że jest już późno. A jutro poniedziałek i znowu praca.

Wyłączyłem tv i poszedłem do łazienki, by wziąć szybki prysznic. Wyszedłem z niej czysty i w samych bokserkach. Od razu poczułem się lepiej, gdy brud i trud z całego dnia spłynęły ze mnie do ścieków. Powierzchownie wytarłem mokre włosy zielonym ręcznikiem, który po drodze rzuciłem niedbale na oparcie kanapy. Stanąłem przed wejściem do pokoju i nacisnąłem klamkę.

Drzwi ani drgnęły.

Co jest? Szarpnąłem mocniej, ale znów z tym samym skutkiem. Co ten mały dupek wyrabiał?!

– Śpisz na kanapie! – usłyszałem ze środka. Żyłka zapulsowała mi niebezpiecznie na skroni. Przebrzydły…. w końcu to on miał klucze do całego mieszkania. Mogłem mu je zabrać jak jeszcze była okazja, teraz to się złotowłosa rządzić będzie!

– Spring, nie wygłupiaj się i otwieraj! – warknąłem groźnie, mocując się z klamką.

– Po pierwsze, coś powiedziałem. Kanapa – przypomniał. – Po drugie, za wszelkie szkody wyrządzone temu mieszkaniu płacisz z WŁASNEJ kieszeni – podkreślił, uświadamiając mi, że to ze swojej wypłaty będę musiał pokrywać koszty naprawy wszystkiego, od tynku ze ścian na telewizorze kończąc, czemu wyrządzę przypadkową krzywdę.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech i policzyłem do dziesięciu. Pomogło. Uspokoiłem się i puściłem nieszczęsną klamkę.

– Może chociaż jakiś koc mi dasz? – zapytałem z nadzieją.

– Nie otworzę tych drzwi do szóstej rano – usłyszałem w odpowiedzi.

Nie mając innego wyjścia powlokłem się na rzeczoną kanapę, przy okazji zaszczycając pusty salon cichą wiązanką niezbyt logicznych przekleństw.

Szczęście, że sofa miała na sobie sporo poduszek, jedna wylądowała pod moją głową, resztą obłożyłem się tak, by w miarę w nocy nie zmarznąć.

Ciężko było mi zasnąć, a gdy już się udało, śniłem o psycholu z nożem. Nie ma co… pierwsza noc w nowym mieszkaniu minęła mi nad wyraz przyjemnie.

###

Coś nieznośnie głośnego tarabaniło tuż przy mojej głowie. Zmarszczyłem brwi z niezadowoleniem, powoli się wybudzając. Szybko odkryłem, że to phone, a konkretniej nastawiony w nim budzik.

Uciszyłem irytujący sprzęt i na powrót zaległem z twarzą w poduszce. Byłem obolały po nocy na małej kanapie, zmarznięty, bo poduszki niewiele dały i wściekły na tą małą gnidę. No cóż… życie.

Słyszałem, że Spring bierze prysznic. Postanowiłem jeszcze pięć minut poleżeć, bo i tak łazienka była zajęta. Ani się obejrzałem, jak na powrót przysnąłem.

###

Czemu to słońce tak daje po oczach? O tej godzinie powinno jeszcze spać!

Zdenerwowany przykryłem twarz poduszką. Od razu lepiej, ciemność cisza i spo…

A właśnie. Jakoś za cicho było. Spring w dwie minuty wziął prysznic, w trzech krokach pokonał drogę do drzwi i bezgłośnie się ulotnił, czy jak?

Wymacałem wcześniej odłożony na podłogę telefon i sprawdziłem godzinę.

Zabawne. 8:30, o tej godzinie powinienem być w pracy.

Minęła krótka chwila, nim dotarł do mnie ten straszny fakt. Momentalnie zerwałem się na równe nogi i zyskując +10 do prędkości, uporałem się czym prędzej z poranną toaletą, ubrałem, pakując robocze ciuchy do torby, zabrałem z blatu zimnego tosta z dżemem, a wraz z nim leżące obok klucze i jak strzała wypadłem na dwór.

Kląłem głośno, biegnąc do pizzerii. Dlaczego ten pieprzony dziad mnie nie obudził?! Wyszedł z kibla to powinien podejść, szturchnąć, nawet zwalić z kanapy, po prostu zachować się jak człowiek wobec kolegi z pracy, któremu kazał spać na cholernej kanapie!

Na miejscu pojawiłem się kwadrans po dziewiątej. Zdyszany i zmachany szybko pobiegłem się przebrać w fioletową kamizelkę, czarną koszulę i spodnie. W zestaw wchodziły również purpurowe, królicze uszy.

Wyszedłem z pokoju dla pracowników, wciąż uspokajając oddech. Przed drzwiami czekał na mnie Freddy.

Na jego jednego można liczyć… chyba, że akurat postanowi kopnąć mnie w dupę i nawymyślać kazań.

– Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że szef jest na ciebie wściekły? Mamy dzisiaj dwie zmiany, a bez ciebie brakło kelnerów na jeden stolik, Foxy musiał wziąć dwa. – Młody Fazbear ruszył zaraz za mną, gdy szybkim krokiem wystartowałem w kierunku biura właściciela pizzerii.

– Zdaję, nie musisz mi tego uświadamiać – prychnąłem, zostawiając bruneta nieco w tyle.

– Spokojnie, z Chicą i Foxym wstawiliśmy się za tobą, nie wyleje cię – zapewnił, doganiając mnie i zrównując ze mną krok. – Tyle tylko, że prawienie morałów to cię raczej nie ominie.

– Ta… dzięki. Tylko na was można liczyć – mruknąłem. Freddy kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się do mnie. – To ten, ja się przejdę na dywanik do szefostwa, a ty możesz jeszcze przez chwilę poodwalać robotę za mnie? – poprosiłem.

– Nie ma problemu. Tylko się pospiesz, bo Chica zaraz wyjdzie z siebie przez te dzieciaki. Powodzenia u szefa – pożegnał się i skręcił w lewy korytarz.

Ja natomiast ruszyłem w przeciwnym kierunku. Nie wspomniałem o Springu celowo. Freddy i reszta mieliby niezłą bekę ze mnie, jakby się dowiedzieli, że razem mieszkamy. Wolałem mieć tu kogoś, kto darzy mnie jako taką sympatią i szacunkiem.

U właściciela zjawiłem się już po chwili. Zapukałem, a słysząc głośne „proszę", wszedłem do pomieszczenia.

Oj, nawymyślał mi. Pluł się i to strasznie, długo tam kiblowałem, przytakując, przepraszając i zapewniając, że to się więcej nie powtórzy. Fazbear faktycznie musiał mu coś szepnąć, bo po tej kurwicy, bez słowa o wylaniu, kazał mi wracać do roboty. Dobrze mieć kumpla, którego ojciec ma wpływy.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą, idąc na salę gdzie powinienem być od paru godzin, roznosić pizzę, zabawiać dzieciaki i słuchać koncertów Fredbeara i małej mendy.

O wilku mowa. Wchodząc na korytarz minąłem się w drzwiach ze Springiem, a chwilę później jego scenicznym partnerem.

O nie, tak łatwo nie ma. Ruszyłem za nimi i położyłem blondynowi dłoń na ramieniu, mocno ją na nim zaciskając i tym samym skutecznie zatrzymując w miejscu.

– Czego? – warknął, zerkając na mnie i marszcząc groźnie brwi.

– Możemy pogadać? NA OSOBNOŚCI? – Uśmiechnąłem się przemiło, podkreślając ostatnie zdanie i patrząc wymownie na czekającego towarzysza tego kurdupla.

Był chudy jak deska, ale sporo wyższy ode mnie. Wolałem nie przypierdolić blondynowi na jego oczach, bo pewnie sam mocno bym za to oberwał, a dzieciaki nie poleciałyby z uśmiechem do królika z krwawiącą wargą, prawda?

Mierzył się ze mną wzrokiem jeszcze przez moment, a w końcu przeniósł spojrzenie na kolegę.

– Idź przodem, mój drogi. Pogadam z tym narwańcem i zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział z uśmiechem. No proszę, czyli taka cholera też potrafi być dla kogoś miła.

– Tylko nie każ mi za długo czekać – odparł Fredbear, poprawiając fioletowy cylinder i posyłając mi niezbyt miłe spojrzenie, ruszył dalej korytarzem, w kierunku pokoju dla pracowników.

Pewnie dopiero co skończyli występ i szli na przerwę. Nie mogłem tego przeciągać, bo najprawdopodobniej w tym momencie Freddy, Chica i Foxy urabiają się po łokcie.

– O co chodzi? – Spring przerwał milczenie, oswobadzając się przy okazji z mojego uścisku.

– O co chodzi? To ja się ciebie cholera pytam, o co tobie chodzi?! – warknąłem głośniej. Wkurzał mnie całym sobą. Cynicznym uśmieszkiem, wyzywającym spojrzeniem, kpiną w głosie… wszystkim. – Czemu mnie nie obudziłeś, cholera?! Mogli mnie za to wylać!

– A czy ja wyglądam jak twoja niańka? – Uniósł brwi. – Budziłem cię, ale z marnymi efektami, więc wyszedłem, bo tak jakby też się spieszyłem – powiedział spokojnie, nieprzejęty, a wręcz usatysfakcjonowany moim rozemocjonowaniem. – Nie moja wina, że gówniarz nie nauczył się jeszcze, że jak budzik dzwoni to się wstaje, bo go mamusia nie obudzi – prychnął. – Żałosne, liczysz na to, że twój współlokator będzie ci robił słodkie pobudki? Może jeszcze śniadanie do łóżka? – Nie mógł się widać powstrzymać z tą drobną, sarkastyczną uwagą.

– Pierdol się ze swoimi mądrościami – burknąłem groźnie. Żadna dobra odzywka nie przychodziła mi do głowy, powoli sobie uświadamiałem, że miał rację. I to irytowało mnie najbardziej.

– Dojrzałe. – Wywrócił oczami. – A jakby cię wylali, to przybiegłbyś do mnie z płaczem, drąc się, że i to się stało z mojej winy? – Uśmiechnął się z politowaniem. – Dorosły facet, a wyżywa się na mnie, bo zaspał do roboty – pokręcił głową. – Wybacz, ale nie jestem w stanie poświęcić choćby sekundy dłużej na twoje irracjonalne zarzuty – stwierdził, ucinając rozmowę i odchodząc w kierunku, w którym wcześniej poszedł Fredbear.

Czułem się jak ostatni idiota. Nie tylko przez swoją naiwność, ale i to, że dałem mu tak dużo satysfakcji. Blondasek się teraz pewnie będzie puszył i mi to wypominał. Zawsze wyglądał na typa, który w swoim mniemaniu stoi wyżej niż inni.

Prychnąłem pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i wznowiłem wcześniej przerwaną wędrówkę na salę.

Jak się spodziewałem, roboty było od groma. Foxy w Pirate Cove starał się przyciągnąć uwagę jak największej liczby dzieci, żeby rozdający pizzę Freddy i Chica mogli się ruszyć. Chwilowo uniemożliwiały im to balasty w postaci przyczepionych do ich nóg, ruchliwych małolatów, których najwyraźniej nie mogli się pozbyć.

Wziąłem głęboki wdech i wyłoniłem się z cienia. Maluchy od razu zapiszczały i część przybiegła do mnie, uwalniając Chicę i Freddy'ego. Szczyle potrafiły być przerażające.

###

Ten dzień był wyjątkowo męczący. Klientów było dużo, zwłaszcza po południu i mieliśmy przez to non stop coś do zrobienia. Po wszystkim, kiedy pizzerię już zamknięto, miałem odrobić spóźnienie i w towarzystwie woźnych (którzy w sumie mieli mnie w dupie, więc nawet nie miałem się do kogo odezwać) wyszorować wszystkie stoły. Byłem zmęczony po robocie, a blaty były całe uświnione ketchupem i serem.

Warczałem jak wściekły wilk, pucując przy tym zawzięcie, gdy nagle ktoś dźgnął mnie od tyłu w ramię. Zignorowałem, chcąc dać owemu ktosiowi jasno do zrozumienia, że dzień był długi, a ja mam chwilowo wiadro gwoździ wbite w dupę i perspektywa rozmowy z kimkolwiek, nawet pieprzonym Świętym Mikołajem, mogła przyczynić się do wybuchu bomby, ochrzczonej uroczym "BonnieMaKurwaDość".

Facet, bądź facetka, nie zraził/a się jednak i kontynuował/a namiętne napastowanie mojego ramienia.


	3. Rozdział 3 - Tolerancja

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Proszę. – Spring rzucił na blat, tuż obok mnie, lekko wygniecioną kopertę.

– Hm? Co to? – zerknąłem na nią zdziwiony i przerwałem krojenie warzyw.

Już od dłuższego czasu odpowiadałem za przygotowywanie posiłków, bo dość szybko przyszło mi się przekonać, że nikłe zdolności kulinarne Złotka by nas nie wyżywiły, a prędzej otruły.

– List do ciebie, jak widać. – Blondyn oparł się o lodówkę i pokazał trzy inne koperty w swojej ręce. – Poza nim przyszły też rachunki, rachunki i… niespodzianka, rachunki! – Sarkastyczne zdumienie podkreślił zirytowanym skierowaniem wzroku ku niebu. – Dzielimy się po połowie.

– Jestem przed wypłatą! – jęknąłem żałośnie, dla podkreślenia swoich słów wywracając kieszenie spodni na drugą stronę, by pokazać mu wiejące w nich pustki.

Wytarłem ręce i wziąłem zaadresowany do mnie list, ostrożnie go otwierając.

– A ja to nie? Trzeba było tyle nie jeść, to byś nie narzekał, że w portfelu masz tylko kurz – prychnął.

– Nie mogę nie jeść, umarłbym – burknąłem, nie radząc sobie z papierem. Chyba naderwałem lekko kartkę w środku. Warknąłem zdegustowany i kontynuowałem otwieranie z drugiej strony.

– Nie mówię, żebyś nie jadł, ale do cholery nie musisz pochłaniać porcji dla trzech dorosłych osób! – Przyłożył palce do skroni, błagając chóry anielskie o cierpliwość.

– Nie przesadzaj! Tobie się wydaje, że to porcja dla kilku dorosłych, bo ty prawie nic nie jesz... no chyba, że akurat cię do tego zmuszę, chudzielcu! – Odgryzłem się. – Ile mam dać na te rachunki?

– Częściej jem na mieście – sprostował, ale dobrze wiedziałem, że to kłamstwo. Parę miesięcy mieszkania razem dużo mi o nim uświadomiło. Aż przerażało mnie, jak dobrze poznałem jego nawyki. Jedyne co wciąż rozgryzałem, to dziwne upodobanie blondyna do częstego znikania po robocie na niemal całe noce. – Dużo – powiedział oschle, najwyraźniej zirytowany rozmową.

– Springi, nie możemy się trochę inaczej podzielić? Ty zapłacisz większą część, po wypłacie ci oddam… – zacząłem, w międzyczasie rozrywając kopertę, a gdy zajrzałem do środka, zamilkłem momentalnie. – Albo zapomnij. Mniejsza, podlicz ile mam dać, nie ma problemu, zapłacę – powiedziałem, jak zaczarowany wpatrując się w banknoty na dnie koperty. Był z nimi także krótki list, wyjąłem go i zacząłem czytać.

– Tak nagle zmieniłeś zdanie? – Uniósł brwi i podszedł do mnie, obserwując uważnie. W końcu, kiedy zajęty czytaniem nie odpowiadałem, zabrał mi kopertę i wyjął pliczek banknotów – No, no… kto cię tak rozpieszcza? – zapytał, po przeliczeniu chowając je do niej z powrotem.

– Rodzice. Obiecali, że pomogą dopóki nie znajdę jakiejś lepszej pracy i nie ustatkuję się. Mają na tyle wysokie zarobki, że mogą sobie pozwolić na wspieranie mnie każdego miesiąca – wyjaśniłem, kończąc czytać krótki liścik.

– Za to ty dzięki nim możesz sobie pozwolić na nieco więcej luksusu. – Pokiwał z uznaniem głową, oddając mi pieniądze. - Dobrych masz rodziców.

– Ta, nie narzekam. – Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony. Trochę luksusu… czyli zapłacę swoją część rachunków i będę miał kilka stów dla siebie. Nieźle. – A twoi coś ci przysyłają, czy już wyszedłeś z wieku łask? – zapytałem żartobliwie, ale Złotku widać do śmiechu nie było, bo spoważniał i spojrzał na mnie spod byka.

– Nie mam w zwyczaju wysługiwać się rodzicami. Sam daję sobie radę – odparł chłodno i wyszedł z kuchni.

Co go ugryzło?

Wzruszyłem ramionami, stwierdzając, że Spring ma okres… chociaż i bez niego takie humorki to w jego wypadku norma. Nauczyłem się to tolerować. Nadal go nie znosiłem, z wyraźnie odczuwalną wzajemnością… niestety siły wyższe kazały mi się przystosować do obecnej sytuacji, a dzięki bolesnym doświadczeniom miałem świadomość, że to małe chuchro w kwestii sprytu zawsze będzie miało nade mną przewagę.

Zabrałem się za dokańczanie kolacji, zajęło mi to niecałe pół godzinki. W końcu wstawiłem wszystko do piekarnika i zadowolony poszedłem do salonu, zabierając ze sobą prezent od rodziców.

Byłem zmęczony po robocie i naprawdę nie miałem ochoty na robienie czegoś ambitniejszego, niż siedzenie przed telewizorem. Blondyn mimo, że starszy, miał widać o wiele więcej energii niż ja.

– Dokąd znowu idziesz? – zapytałem, widząc, że Spring ubiera bluzę.

– To nie jest twoja sprawa – uciął chłodno, najwyraźniej stwierdzając, że odpowiedzenie mi jak człowiek jest poniżej jego godności. Dupek, pogadać nie szło kiedy miał humorki. Niekoniecznie pozytywne.

– Może i nie moja, ale wydaje mi się dziwne, że znikasz tak często na całe noce. – Rzuciłem kopertę z kasą na stolik przed kanapą. Wtedy coś mnie tknęło. – Ej, Springi… a może ty masz panienkę, co? I to do niej tak latasz zawsze po pracy? – Wredny uśmiech wpełzł mi na usta, gdy kątem oka zauważyłem nerwowe drgnięcie blondyna. Czyżbym trafił? Tyle czasu wszelkie sugestie i teorie spotykały się z jego obojętnością, a teraz proszę, zupełnie inna reakcja. Wyszczerzony zbliżyłem się do niego i trąciłem łokciem w bok. – No, to jak się zwie twoja Julia, mój ty pedantyczny, złotowłosy Romeo?

– Jaka znowu Julia? – Uniósł brew, kryjąc lekkie zdenerwowanie za chłodną maską ironii. Instynkt mnie nie zawiódł, ma panienkę jak nic!

– Ta, dla której wzdychasz wieczorami, ta, dla której kupujesz kondomy o zapachu truskawek, ta, dla której… – zacząłem, szybko jednak przerwał mi celnie wymierzony łokieć pod żebra.

Zgiąłem się w pół z bólu. Następnym razem muszę pamiętać, żeby się odsunąć, zanim zacznę robić sobie z niego jaja… błąd, następnym razem dwa razy się zastanowię, zanim w ogóle zacznę sobie z niego te jaja robić. Takie to małe, a takie zabójcze.

– Opanuj się i nie udawaj, że potrafisz myśleć, bo z tego co słyszę to ci nie służy, prymitywie. – Wywrócił oczami z nieukrywaną litością. – Nie wychodzę do żadnej „panienki". Już ci mówiłem, że to moja sprawa i masz się nie wtrącać. – Zapiął bluzę i wziął leżące na stoliku klucze. – Wrócę późno, nie czekaj na mnie – powiedział i poszedł do wyjścia.

Może to głupie, ale stojąc tak, z rosnącą pewnością, że złamał mi wszystkie żebra, postanowiłem dowiedzieć się za wszelką cenę, gdzie tak ochoczo pędził.

Nigdy nie byłem aż tak zdesperowany, żeby śledzić człowieka (poprawka, demona), który z wielką chęcią rzuciłby mnie wilkom na pożarcie, jednak tym razem ciekawość wzięła górę. Musiałem dowiedzieć się, jaka wariatka wpakowałaby się w taki toksyczny, sado-maso związek z samym diabłem.

Złotko wyszło z mieszkania zostawiając mnie samego, wraz z układającym się w głowie planem. Odczekałem chwilę nim zacząłem się ubierać i wybiegłem za nim.

Pierwszy etap nie był trudny, po prostu biernie podążałem za nim w bezpiecznej odległości, pilnując, żeby mi nie uciekł. Nie spieszyło mu się, więc kłopotu z tym nie miałem. Szczerze powiedziawszy, te jego nocne wyprawy nurtowały mnie tak długi czas, że teraz plułem sobie w brodę, że wcześniej nie wpadłem na pomysł, by się za nim przejść. Przecież nawet się o tym nie dowie.

Zadumany nad teoretycznym wyglądem piękności, dla której nasz kochany Spring stracił głowę, zupełnie nie zauważyłem kiedy na najbliższym skrzyżowaniu nagle przepadł.

Zamrugałem zdezorientowany, rozglądając się za nim, ale on po prostu zniknął. Już prawie mi się udało i taka porażka…!

– Cholera jasna, mały, upierdliwy…! – Zacząłem kląć, kiedy nagle poczułem czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.

Odskoczyłem jak oparzony, będąc pewny, że to Spring i jego miłość do doprowadzania mnie w stan przedzawałowy. Na szczęście tym razem to był… Freddy?

Odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chyba nigdy tak się nie ucieszyłem na jego widok, mimo, że takie przypadkowe spotkanie w krytycznym momencie śledztwa wydawało mi się mocno nieprawdopodobne.

– Bonnie, wszystko gra? – Uniósł brwi, lekko zaniepokojony moją reakcją.

– Sorry, zaskoczyłeś mnie, nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – Podrapałem się po karku, posyłając mu przepraszający uśmiech.

– I nawzajem. Zwykle cię tu nie widuję w tygodniu – zauważył.

Próba wymyślenia na poczekaniu wymówki, byle tylko nie wyjść przed nim na jakiegoś stalkera, była bezsensu. To Fazbear, więcej niż pewne, że wyczuje moje kłamstwo.

– Powiedzmy, że coś sprawdzam. Pewną plotkę. Słyszałeś może, że nasz drogi Springtrap się z kimś spotyka? – zapytałem, czekając na reakcję.

– To istnieją aż tacy masochiści? Wątpię, by to była prawda, nie wyobrażam sobie jego i jakiejś dziewczyny… zabiłby ją spojrzeniem – stwierdził bez chwili wahania. – Czemu cię to interesuje? I co miało znaczyć, że to sprawdzasz? Śledzisz go? – Freddy starał się ogarnąć sytuację, ale nie widział sensu w moim zachowaniu. Co gorsze, ja też go nie widziałem.

– A jeżeli tak? Takie paranormalne zjawisko zainteresowałoby każdego – burknąłem, lekko zażenowany.

– Zachowujesz się jak gówniarz, Bonnie. Ale w sumie ci się nie dziwię. Też jestem ciekawy kogo sobie przygruchał i zdołał zatrzymać przy sobie. – Freddy uśmiechnął się, poklepując mnie po ramieniu. – Zdawało mi się, że wcześniej go widziałem. Chodź, pomogę ci go znaleźć. Nie może być daleko – zaproponował.

Na tego to jednak można liczyć. Cieszyłem się, że miałem przy sobie takiego dobrego kumpla.

Fazbear poprowadził mnie w miejsce, gdzie przed chwilą widział Złotko. Poszliśmy w tamtym kierunku, chwilę się pokręciliśmy, aż w końcu go znaleźliśmy.

Scena rodem ze starego romansidła. Blondyn czekał na kogoś, lekko zdenerwowany, w parku pod latarnią. Było chłodno, a on wziął tylko bluzę. Ukryliśmy się na osłoniętej cieniem rosnącego obok drzewa, ławce i w miarę dyskretnie obserwowaliśmy rozwój sytuacji. Po maksymalnie dziesięciu minutach, naszym oczom ukazał się ciemny zarys postaci, powoli nabierający barw w miarę, jak zbliżał się do światła.

– Myślisz, że to ona? – zapytałem szeptem, wytężając wzrok.

– Na pewno. O tej godzinie nikt normalny by do tego parku nie przychodził. – Freddy również wydawał się zafascynowany damą w ciemności.

Szła szybko, już po chwili dostrzegliśmy kim była. Obaj ją znaliśmy.

Lub raczej jego.

Początkowo myślałem, że Spring lubi wysokie. Potem w oczy rzuciły mi się te charakterystyczne, lekko rozczochrane włosy i kurtka, którą już parę razy widziałem wychodząc z pracy.

Fredbear.

– O stary… – Szczęka mi opadła chyba do samej ziemi. – To jednoznaczna sytuacja, czy może Fredbear zaraz przyprowadzi mu swoją uroczą, młodszą siostrę? – zapytałem przestrzeń z niemą nadzieją, że świat mi przytaknie i zaraz pojawi się obok nich jakieś słodkie, złotowłose dziewczę.

Wszystkie wątpliwości rozwiały się, kiedy pocałowali się krótko na powitanie. Pierwszy raz widziałem u Springa taki zadowolony uśmiech.

– Nie, Bonnie. Zupełnie jednoznaczna. – Freddy, wyraźnie zaskoczony, również wpatrywał się w tą scenę z rozdziawioną buzią. – Spadamy stąd, czuję się jak te wścibskie, starsze kobiety, obserwujące ludzi z balkonów. – Pociągnął mnie za rękaw, wstając z ławki. Też miałem już dość widoków, więc nie protestowałem.

– Ale… oni… jakim cudem? – Lekki szok zawładnął moim umysłem. Cały ten czas mieszkałem z gejem? Widząc, że Spring i Fredbear idą w naszą stronę, skręciliśmy w inną alejkę, byle dalej od nich. – Stary, skoczymy po dobry alkohol… a potem do ciebie.

– Mój ojciec może być w domu, nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. Nie lepiej przejść się do twojego mieszkania? - zapytał.

– Nie. Rany, Freddy! Ja z nim mieszkam, dzisiaj nie chcę go już widzieć! – jęknąłem, załamany tym wszystkim.

– Mieszkasz…? – Zamrugał zdziwiony, ale widząc moją depresję i ból życia, postanowił nie komentować. Poklepał mnie przyjacielsko po plecach. – No, to zmienia postać rzeczy. - Westchnął ciężko. – Dobra, chodź po jakieś piwo. Jutro praca, więc nie ma mowy o zalewaniu się w trzy dupy.


	4. Rozdział 4 - Łzy

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Bardzo złym pomysłem było nastawić budzik, bo – nie wiadomo czemu – po pijaku dobrą porą na wstawanie wydała mi się czwarta rano.

Czułem się, jakby jakaś upierdliwa mucha z młotem pneumatycznym siedziała mi w głowie i wierciła dziurę w czaszce. Pominę powszechnie znanego kapcia w ustach. Kac to coś, czego nikomu nie życzę i nie polecam.

Warknąłem rozeźlony, kiedy upierdliwy sprzęt zaczął tarabanić, a ja, jak na złość, nie mogłem wymacać go ręką. Otworzyłem jedno oko. Na dworze było ciemno. Tyle dobrego, że nie oślepiło mnie słońce. Dostrzegłem w końcu źródło hałasu i agresywnym chwytem spróbowałem zgarnąć je z blatu. Niestety mój mistrzowski refleks, osłabiony alkoholem, zawiódł i telefon, dosłownie zmieciony przez moją dłoń, wylądował z głośnym hukiem na panelach kilka metrów dalej.

– No ja pierrrrdolę! – jęknąłem załamany. Nie chciałem wstawać, bo świat się kręcił nawet wtedy, gdy leżałem. Zrezygnowany, sturlałem się z kanapy na ziemię i na czworaka podpełzłem do wibrującego i wygrywającego upierdliwe dźwięki phone'a. – Giń! – zakrzyknąłem wojowniczo i uwięziłem urządzenie pod poduszką.

Odetchnąłem z ulgą gdy w końcu ucichł i jedynie lekkie drgania zdradzały jego obecność. Wróciłem na kanapę; brak poduszki mi nie przeszkadzał, liczyła się tylko cisza. W końcu mogłem zasnąć…

Dupa.

W głowie echem pobrzmiewała mi złowieszcza melodyjka budzika, wprawiając ową muchę z młotem w stan dzikiej furii. Kręciłem się tak dłuższą chwilę, próbując jakoś ujarzmić pulsujący ból w skroni, co niestety nie przynosiło zamierzonego efektu. Wkurwiony wstałem trochę za szybko, co skończyło się namiętnym pocałunkiem z podłogą i kolejną dawką bólu, przy którym nieznośna Sahara w ustach była niczym.

O wiele ostrożniej, ale wciąż na chwiejnych nogach, podniosłem się, od razu łapiąc ściany, by kolejny raz grawitacja nie zechciała mi przypomnieć, że to ja tutaj jestem jej dziwką i jak zechce, to wgniecie mi mordę w glebę.

Nie zapalałem światła, bojąc się, że kurewska żarówka postanowi mnie zwyczajnie oślepić. Zdając się wyłącznie na swój nieomylny instynkt, udało mi się dotrzeć do kuchni.

Rzuciłem się na szafki, otwierając każdą po kolei i szukając szklanek, których po prawdzie nie byłem w stanie zobaczyć w tej ciemności. Gdy w końcu udało mi się je namacać, przez przypadek zbiłem trzy albo cztery podczas próby wydobycia z samych tyłów ulubionego kubka.

Wyjąłem go i podszedłem do zlewu. Odkręciłem zimną wodę… po czym nagle postanowiłem zmienić plan i wsadziłem całą głowę pod kran.

Ooo tak, tego mi było trzeba. Po zamoczeniu (przydałoby się z jakąś szczupłą blondyną po wczorajszym. Zaraz… nie, BRUNETKĄ, kategorycznie brunetką!) włosów i pozbyciu się nieznośnej suchości w gardle, w końcu byłem w stanie myśleć nieco trzeźwiej.

Kolejne dwie godziny spędziłem na wracaniu do siebie po wczorajszym piciu. Znalazłem w szafce jakieś tabletki i coś na kaca. Babcia niby kiedyś mówiła, że sok z kapusty jest dobry na takie bóle, ale skąd ja niby miałem teraz kapustę wytrzasnąć?

Powoli ból głowy ustawał, aż w końcu był niemal niewyczuwalny, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę, że to chwilowe. W międzyczasie zdążyłem wziąć prysznic i zjeść prowizoryczne śniadanie, po którym miałem ochotę rzygnąć (pedalską) tęczą, ale to szczegół.

###

Bywało gorzej, raz jak się spiłem z kolegami w trzy dupy, to kilka dni żyłem w formie biernego lotniska dla szybowców ochrzczonych mianami "Ból Rzyci" czy "Pogarda dla Egzystencji". Porównując do tamtego, mogę śmiało stwierdzić, że obecnie mam po prostu złe samopoczucie. Takie kace wkładam do szufladki oznaczonej naklejką „błędy młodości", bo nigdy nie byłem szczególnie wielkim fanem alkoholu.

Usłyszałem jak otwierają się drzwi od pokoju. Blond menda w końcu wstała. Nie miałem ochoty się z nim widzieć, głównie dlatego, że nie bardzo wiedziałem jak się przy nim zachowywać. Wczoraj od tak mu wygarnąłem bez żadnych wyjaśnień, dzisiaj… nadal jestem zdania, że to obrzydliwe spać z nim w jednym pokoju, ale, do kurwy nędzy, nie chciałem wychodzić na ostatniego dziada bez uczuć i zacząć mu na powitanie rzucać chujami.

Bonnie, za dużo przeklinasz. Zdobądź się na strzępki kultury, którą gdzieś tam mamusia do główki wbijała.

Fakt, nie znosiłem Springtrapa, ale czas, przez jaki mieszkaliśmy razem, uświadomił mi, że w gruncie rzeczy to też człowiek, a nie szatański pomiot sypiający na łóżku z gorących węgielków i zabawiający się w wolnym czasie gotowaniem ludzi w kotłach pełnych smoły.

Westchnąłem ciężko, stwierdzając, że rozmowę z nim przełożę na później, kiedy już będę pewny, że nie palnę czegoś głupiego. A w chwili obecnej taki scenariusz był bardziej niż prawdopodobny. Wolałem wyjść na dżentelmena, a nie dzikie zwierzę, kiedy będę mu obwieszczał, że mam w planach wyprowadzić się jak najszybciej poza zasięg jego pedalskiego fiuta, zanim zacznie coś mi nim wiercić.

Złotko lubiło długie prysznice, w końcu mały pedant z niego, dlatego miałem sporo czasu by się ubrać, ogarnąć do stanu używalności i pewnym krokiem opuścić mieszkanie. Niestety musiałem się wrócić po wciąż spoczywającego pod poduszką phone'a. Debilny sprzęt dalej próbował mnie obudzić! Zakląłem pod nosem, gdy szum wody gwałtownie ustał i nieco zbyt prędko wybyłem na zewnątrz po raz drugi.

Do pracy miałem jeszcze sporo czasu, może niepotrzebnie aż tak się spieszyłem z tym wychodzeniem. Mogłem zawsze udawać, że go nie widzę. Chociaż wątpiłem, by mój charakter pozwolił mi obojętnie przechodzić obok zaczepek Springa. Dobrze wiedziałem jak bardzo blondyn nie lubi być ignorowany i jakimi metodami będzie dążył do zmuszenia mnie, bym zwrócił na niego uwagę. Pieprzony egocentryk.

Zapiąłem kurtkę pod samą szyję i prędko schowałem ręce do kieszeni. Było zimno jak cholera, a ja – głupi – zamiast zostać w ciepłym domku, wyszedłem. Eh… zaraz. Vincent chyba ma dzisiaj nocną zmianę. Jeżeli się nie myliłem, to posiedzę sobie z nim aż do otwarcia, zamiast marznąć.

Wyjąłem szybko komórkę i wybrałem numer strażnika. Zgrzytałem zębami, czekając aż raczy odebrać.

– Byłby problem jakbym z tobą trochę posiedział? – zapytałem, gdy tylko ze słuchawki dobiegło mnie zaspane: „Haaaalo?".

– Bonnie? – Strażnik chyba nie ogarnął do końca kto do niego dzwoni. Musiało mu się przysnąć. – Nie ma sprawy, ale dlaczego…?

– Pogadamy na miejscu, zaraz będę w pizzerii. Otworzysz mi tylne wejście? – poprosiłem.

– Pewnie, wbijaj! – przytaknął już rozbudzony Vince, pożegnał się i rozłączył.

Zostało niewiele czasu do końca zmiany strażnika, ale to nic. Przyspieszyłem kroku i w niedługim czasie dotarłem na miejsce. Drzwi prowadzące na tyły FFD zastałem otwarte; nie zwlekając, wszedłem do środka. Zdążyłem poważnie zmarznąć.

O tej godzinie, kiedy było zupełnie ciemno, lokal wydawał się o wiele bardziej mroczny i ponury niż w rzeczywistości. Skroń wciąż lekko pulsowała mi bólem. Żałowałem, że poprzedniego dnia sobie pofolgowałem. Trzeba było słuchać Freddy'ego.

Idąc do biura strażnika, zauważyłem jakiś ruch na scenie. Zamrugałem, sądząc, że zaczynam mieć zwidy, ale gdy drgnięcie się powtórzyło i doszedł do niego jakiś dziwny zgrzyt, zaintrygowany podszedłem bliżej.

Stanąłem na tyle blisko, by dostrzec stojące na podwyższeniu, dwa ogromne kształty. Nagle scena się podświetliła, a sporych rozmiarów, złoty niedźwiedź zaczął na cały regulator drzeć japę i w akompaniamencie gitary królika stojącego obok, śpiewać znajomą mi piosenkę dla dzieci.

– KURWA! – Odskoczyłem jak oparzony. Nie przewidziałem, że moja biedna, obolała głowa wygłosi gwałtowny protest na takie huki, w efekcie wylądowałem dupą na kafelkach z palcami mocno zaciśniętymi na włosach.

Wtedy właśnie usłyszałem śmiech Vincenta, który wyszedł zza miśka i przyciskiem na jego karku unieruchomił go. To samo zrobił po chwili z drugim animatronikiem.

– O stary, ale miałeś minę! – Parsknął śmiechem, ignorując czystą furię, jaka zagościła na mojej twarzy.

– Dupku, zawału mogłem dostać! – Powoli podniosłem się z podłogi i otrzepałem spodnie. Nie byłem przyzwyczajony do tych cholernych robotów, pojawiły się tu niedawno.

– Nie mogłem się powstrzymać, wybacz. – Przeprosił, wciąż szeroko uśmiechnięty.

– Następnym razem wystrasz kogoś innego, najlepiej tego blond kutasa – warknąłem, znów łapiąc się za głowę. – Cholera, masz coś na kaca?

– Wypiło się wczoraj, co? – Już nawet nie skomentował wzmianki o Złotku. Może się domyślił, że to przez niego mam taki parszywy humor. – Chodź, w kuchni jest woda.

– Lepsze to niż nic… – mruknąłem ze średnim entuzjazmem, celowo pomijając fakt, że piłem mineralną i kranówę od rana.

Poszedłem za Vincentem, czujny jak antylopa, bo nie mogłem mieć pewności, że znowu nie szykuje jakiegoś żartu.

Kuchnia była naprawdę sporym pomieszczeniem, które o tej porze, to znaczy tuż przed świtem, w nastrojowym półmroku, wyglądało jak ze starego horroru. Brakowało tylko nawiedzających to miejsce duchów, które pokusiłyby się wbiciem w ściany, tuż obok mojej głowy, niewinnie leżących na blacie noży i tasaków.

Vince polał z kranu do dwóch szklanek i podał mi jedną z nich. Czułem się jak wielki balon z wodą, mimo tego nie odmówiłem, z nikłą nadzieją, że takie przepłukiwanie organizmu szybko przyniesie efekty.

– A więc? Co ci tak ciśnienie podniosło? – zapytał mężczyzna, po tym, jak duszkiem wypiłem całą zawartość swojej szklanki.

– Co? – Zmarszczyłem brwi i zerknąłem na niego kątem oka, trochę nie ogarniając o czym mowa. Umysł zamroczony jak czeluści kazamatów.

– Raczej nie przychodzisz za każdym razem, kiedy mam nocną zmianę i to jeszcze z miną, jakbyś miał wyjątkowo gruby kij w dupie. Kto ci aż tak nadepnął na odcisk? – Oparł się tyłem o blat szafki i odgarnął z twarzy przesłaniającą mu jedno oko, grzywkę.

– Przejrzałeś mnie. – Nigdy nie był ze mnie przesadnie dobry aktor, ale żeby aż tak? – Długo by opowiadać, Vince. Lepiej mów, czy w końcu mają zamiar dopuścić te roboty na występ, czy nadal są na okresie próbnym? – Zmieniłem szybko temat. Jakoś nie chciało mi się gadać o Springu, a kwestia wreszcie postawionych na scenie animatroników, była naprawdę ciekawa.

– Z tego co wiem, dzisiaj pierwszy występ – odparł z entuzjazmem, odganiając dłonią jakiegoś natrętnego komara. Bydle tylko czekało na chwilę nieuwagi.

– Serio? I jak to niby będzie wyglądać? Czemu w ogóle nic mi o tym nie wiadomo? – Odstawiłem pustą szklankę na bok i oparłem się o szafkę obok strażnika.

– Dowiedziałem się od Fredbeara. – Wzdrygnąłem się niemal niezauważalnie na dźwięk tego imienia, przypominając sobie wczorajszą sytuację. – Wiesz, roboty są tylko dla naszej występującej, złotej elity. Wy będziecie mieli kostiumy, jak już przyjdą po zrobieniu paru poprawek. Ostatnio pomagałem przy testowaniu tych strojów, okazało się, że mają zbyt dużo sztywnych elementów, przez co pracownicy nie mogli obracać głowami, ani poruszać dłońmi – wyjaśnił, wiedząc, że z braku czasu i chęci nie uczestniczyłem w żadnych testach i próbnych pokazach. Jedyne, o czym wiedziałem, to sama idea tego projektu. – Nie poinformowali was o tym, a przynajmniej niektórych, bo pewnie nie było jeszcze wiadomo, czy na pewno je dzisiaj wystawią. Bez sensu robić zamieszanie, kiedy wszystko jeszcze mogło się zjebać i nie dojść do skutku.

– Czyli będą stały na tej scenie i śpiewały, a Spring i Fredbear kucną sobie obok, szczerząc się jak debile? – Zmarszczyłem brwi. Otępiały, ustającym z wolna bólem głowy, wciąż miałem problem z łączeniem faktów. Albo po prostu nie widziałem sensu w całości.

– Nie, na ich i wasze szczęście te roboty to dopiero prototypy i nie zastąpią żywych pracowników. Przynajmniej na razie. Bardzo szybko się przegrzewają, dlatego będą wykorzystywane jedynie podczas przerw Springtrapa i Fredbeara. Cała filozofia to włączyć je i sprawdzić, czy zabezpieczenia działają, potem można iść, a roboty będą śpiewać w czasie, kiedy wy będziecie rozdawać pizzę. Zawsze podczas ich przerw robił się straszny hałas, bo dzieciarnia zaczynała piszczeć, może teraz będzie trochę spokojniej, jak będą siedzieć z rozdziawionymi buziami i patrzeć na ruszającego się i śpiewającego miśka – zaśmiał się Vincent, dopijając wodę i odkładając szklankę.

– Heh, no to faktycznie jest ciekawe. Co to za zabezpieczenia? – zainteresowałem się. Strażnik w tym czasie udał się do wyjścia, gestem przywołując mnie do siebie i razem ruszyliśmy korytarzem.

– A takie tam różne pierdoły, w stylu zablokowania stawów, żeby misiek, poruszając się, nie uszkodził sobie niczego. Albo szczęk, żeby reagowały lżejszym naciskiem, gdy coś się między nimi znajdzie. Mechanicy dodali to ostatnie po tym, jak Chica przyprowadziła do pracy swoją bratanicę i pozwoliła jej wejść „za kulisy". Gówniara zaczęła wpychać zabawkę, którą ze sobą przyniosła, do pyska jednego z robotów. Plastikowe gówno zostało zmiażdżone, a robot się zresetował, dlatego teraz jest ta opcja, by szczęki przestały na siłę się zaciskać gdy coś się pomiędzy nimi znajduje. Tak na wszelki wypadek, jakby dzieciarni przyszło do głowy wkładać ręce do ich paszczy. Choć pewnie i tak by nie dosięgły – powiedział i wszedł do biura, a ja razem z nim.


	5. Rozdział 5 - Zmiany

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Ustalmy pewne fakty.

Po pierwsze: wychowywałem się w kochającej rodzinie. HETERO rodzinie.

Po drugie: w życiu nie spojrzałem na faceta w taki sam sposób, w jaki patrzyłem na rozebraną, rozkraczającą się przede mną na łóżku, laskę.

Jakim więc cudem stałem teraz pod lodowatym prysznicem i próbowałem się uspokoić po – jakże namiętnym – pocałunku z osobnikiem płci męskiej?!

Nie do końca jeszcze udało mi się rozgryźć mechanizm rządzący tym światem, ale coś mi podpowiadało, że ma on iście pedalskie poczucie humoru.

Zrezygnowany zakręciłem wodę, wziąłem ręcznik i po owinięciu się nim w pasie, wyszedłem z kabiny. Może to przez szok nie do końca dotarło do mnie, co wczorajszego wieczoru zrobił Spring. Najpierw wypadek z tym dzieciakiem, potem nagle pocałunek… zwyczajnie nie ogarnąłem fiuta. A trzeba było blondaska przetrzepać po łbie za tą akcję!

W ręczniku po domu nie odważyłem się chodzić, kto wie, czy ta mała cholera nie wyskoczy mi zaraz zza rogu z wibratorem. W sumie to mało prawdopodobne, ale byłem tym wszystkim zbyt zestresowany, żeby myśleć racjonalnie.

Już ubrany i ogarnięty wyszedłem z łazienki. Springi zdążył w tym czasie wstać, albo raczej w końcu udało mu się zwlec z łóżka, bo jego podkrążone oczy stawiały wielki znak zapytania nad kwestią tego, czy w ogóle udało mu się w nocy zasnąć.

Złotko bez zwyczajowej, porannej dogryzki zastępującej nam uprzejme „dzień dobry", zignorowało moją obecność i poszło do kuchni. Oczywiście od razu podążyłem za nim, mieliśmy sobie kilka spraw do wyjaśnienia. Nieważne, czy z pomocą przemocy słownej, czy fizycznej, za tamtą akcję wgniotę go w ziemię i zatańczę na jego zwłokach.

Widocznie dopadło go zło w postaci kaca, bo wypił na raz prawie pół butelki wody. Po ugaszeniu pragnienia nalał ją sobie do szklanki i niczym zombie zawrócił w kierunku wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Na jego nieszczęście opuszczenie kuchni nie było tak proste, jak wejście do niej.

Stanąłem w przejściu w charakterze murów obronnych i nie pozwoliłem mu wyjść. Blondyn uniósł na mnie zmęczone spojrzenie i zmarszczył brwi, najpewniej chcąc dać mi do zrozumienia, że w chwili obecnej największym z jego marzeń jest wpierdolenie się przez dach jakiegoś olbrzymiego dźwigu, który usunąłby mnie z przejścia i wywiózł na inny kontynent. Nie lubię spełniać życzeń gwałcicieli ust, dlatego mimo tych wszystkich gromów, jakimi ciskał we mnie z oczu, nie odsunąłem się.

Szybko pozbierałem myśli. Musiałem mu wygarnąć, nie pozwolę tej małej mendzie od tak się panoszyć; tu mnie przeliże, tam coś powierci… nie ma tak! Facet jestem i godności będę bronił!

– Ty! Jakim prawem zmolestowałeś mi wczoraj usta?! – warknąłem, trochę za głośno, bo Złotko z bólem głowy skrzywiło się na dźwięk mojego głosu.

Spojrzał na mnie jak na wyjątkowo brzydką małpę. Zmarszczka między jego brwiami pogłębiła się, gdy szukał odpowiednich słów. Ostatecznie nie doczekałem się z jego strony werbalnej odpowiedzi, Springi wzruszył obojętnie ramionami, z pomocą łokcia odsunął mnie z przejścia i wyszedł z kuchni.

Zajebię kiedyś kurdupla, co on sobie myśli?!

– Springtrap! – Nie dałem mu odejść, chwyciłem go za ramię, zatrzymując w miejscu.

– Czego się wydzierasz, idioto? – prychnął, zniesmaczony moim natręctwem. – Głowa mnie boli, daj mi spokój.

Tak dobrze to nie ma. Chyba nie myśli, że pozwolę mu się olewać?

– Nie dam ci spokoju! Co miało znaczyć to pożarcie moich warg ostatniego wieczoru?! – wznowiłem temat.

– Wczoraj jakoś nie narzekałeś. – Wzruszył ramionami i wypił nieco wody ze szklanki. – Cholera, mogłem się wstrzymać z tym piciem…

– Nie narzekałem?! Gościu, byłem po traumatycznych przeżyciach, nie ogarnąłem! – Starałem się wybronić zarówno przed nim, jak i przed samym sobą.

– To już nie moja wina, Bonnie. Jakbyś nie wiedział, ja też byłem wstrząśnięty tym co się… – urwał, gdy w jego kieszeni zawibrował telefon. Wyrwał mi się prędko i wyciągnął go, krótką chwilę z uwagą odczytując treść smsa. – Ech… – westchnął ciężko, ze zrezygnowaniem odkładając phone na blat stolika.

– Co jest? – zapytałem, nieco zbity z tropu.

– Nic, co by cię obchodziło – stwierdził oschle, siadając na kanapie i masując palcami bolącą skroń.

– Fredbear? – spróbowałem zgadnąć.

– Ta. Wrócił, ale powiedział, że musi się trochę przespać i napisze do mnie, jak już się pozbiera – mruknął od niechcenia blondyn, dopijając wodę.

– A wy jesteście w jakimś luźnym związku, czy coś, że masz w dupie kwestię lizania się z innymi facetami? – Uniosłem brew, gdy nagle dotarł do mnie ten fakt.

Wyraz twarzy Springa momentalnie się zmienił. Wyglądał, jakby chciał spalić mi matkę i zgwałcić dom… albo jakby już to zrobił i planował dodatkowo coś typu zamurowania mnie w ścianie. Nie powinien bawić się w małego budowlańca, był typem człowieka, który wydałby majątek na super twarde cegły z gówna. Wszystko, byle tylko zapewnić mi możliwie jak najniższy poziom komfortu.

– Jesteśmy w normalnym związku – warknął. – Słuchaj, byłem pijany, zmęczony i zdołowany. Nie musimy do tego wracać, to nie było zamierzone i nic nie znaczyło, więc po prostu o tym zapomnij.

– Jak niby…?! – zacząłem, ale zniweczył moje plany wznowienia narzekań, kładąc palec na moich ustach i tym samym nakazując być cicho.

– Głowa mnie boli, nie drzyj japy jeżeli nie masz nic mądrego do powiedzenia – rozkazał jadowitym tonem.

Rzuciłem pod nosem jakąś obelgą w kierunku jego osoby, ale – tak jak prosił – nie podnosiłem głosu. Za dobrze pamiętałem katorgi, jakie sam musiałem przeżywać.

Nie dość, że nadal nie znalazłem mieszkania, to jeszcze Spring miał fochy. Choć w kwestii tej przeprowadzki, od wczoraj kompletnie nie miałem głowy do szukania nowego lokum. Ten wypadek naprawdę mną wstrząsnął.

A właśnie. Miałem odwiedzić Vincenta w szpitalu.

Zlałem Złotko, które walczyło z kacem i średnio zwracało na mnie uwagę. Zainteresowało się dopiero wtedy, kiedy założyłem kurtkę.

– A ty dokąd? – zapytał znudzonym tonem.

– Zobaczę co u Vince'a – odparłem. – Będę za parę godzin. – Wziąłem klucze i wyszedłem.

###

Vincent miał z nas wszystkich najgorzej, pewnie strasznie przeżywał to, co stało się z jego dzieckiem.

Idąc do szpitala całą drogę zastanawiałem się, czy maluch wciąż żyje, a jeżeli tak, to co miałem powiedzieć strażnikowi?

Bez sensu byłyby próby pocieszenia go. Wiadome, że z taką raną jego synek powinien umrzeć jeszcze przed przyjazdem karetki. Sam fakt, że wciąż było co ratować, gdy go do niej ładowali, był cudem!

Trochę niepewnie przekroczyłem próg szpitala. Zaraz po wejściu poczułem ten charakterystyczny zapach. Jak go określić? Zapach lekarzy?

Nigdy nie lubiłem takich miejsc. Zbyt sterylnie i zbyt dużo chorych staruszków. W kilku krokach pokonałem drogę do recepcji i od razu zacząłem wypytywać gdzie leży dzieciak Vincenta. Nie pamiętałem jego imienia, ale jak wspomniałem, że robot ugryzł go w głowę, podstarzała, tłusta pani siedząca za blatem przy komputerze, natychmiast skojarzyła o kogo chodzi.

I co usłyszałem? „Niestety, tylko najbliższa rodzina…". Po prostu świetnie, nie chciało mi się jej słuchać jak zaczęła swój wywód, próbując w delikatny sposób mi przekazać, żebym spierdalał.

– Bonnie? – odwróciłem się słysząc głos Vince'a. Facet wyglądał jak siedem nieszczęść, podkrążone oczy, zamglone spojrzenie, zwyczajowa, fioletowa szopa na głowie wyglądała, jakby przeszło przez nią tornado, a na dobitkę zalało tsunami.

Nie bardzo wiedziałem jak zacząć temat, ale zanim cokolwiek udało mi się powiedzieć, stróż uniósł dłoń, uciszając mnie tym gestem i wskazał drzwi wyjściowe.

Może faktycznie na świeżym powietrzu łatwiej będzie mi się skupić.

– Dzięki, że przyszedłeś – mruknął, odpalając papierosa, gdy obaj znaleźliśmy się już na zewnątrz. – Po tej nocy naprawdę przyda mi się normalne towarzystwo – zaciągnął się dymem.

– Z małym lepiej? – zapytałem, gdy tylko gęsty obłok uciekł spomiędzy jego warg.

– Nie wiem... chwilę temu skończyli operację, jeszcze nic mi nie powiedzieli – mruknął smętnie, wpatrzony w jakiś nieokreślony punkt w przestrzeni.

– Co by nie było, Vince, w razie jakbyś chciał się wygadać czy coś, to jestem do usług – zaoferowałem, poklepując go po ramieniu.

– Doceniam, Bonnie. Dobry z ciebie kumpel.

###

Jestem w swoim pokoju? Jak się tu znalazłem?

Przetarłem zaspane oczy i spojrzałem na zegarek. Równo północ. Sięgnąłem po leżącego na poduszce, pluszowego, złotego misia.

– Naprawdę mnie zabolało, kiedy mnie ugryzłeś… ale skoro jestem już w domu, to chyba nic mi nie jest. – powiedziałem do niego i odłożyłem zabawkę na pościel.

Czułem niewyobrażalne pragnienie, dlatego wstałem z łóżka i sięgnąłem po leżącą na stoliku latarkę. Nie chciałem zapalać światła w korytarzu, żeby przypadkiem nie obudzić mamy albo brata.

Właśnie! Ten głupek mi to zrobił! I ciągle się ze mnie śmiał! Dostanie od taty lanie, na pewno!

Szybko podszedłem do lewych drzwi i uchyliłem je. Nacisnąłem guzik, latarka z głośnym pstryknięciem posłała przed siebie strugę światła. Zaraz…

Czy coś się tam właśnie poruszyło…?

Zamrugałem zdziwiony. Byłem pewny, że zauważyłem jakiś kształt znikający za rogiem. Mój głupi brat znowu chce mnie nastraszyć?

Usłyszałem za sobą dziwny zgrzyt. Prędko się odwróciłem oświetlając łóżko. Na pościeli siedział mały miś z zabawnie trzęsącą się główką. Dopiero po chwili zauważyłem jarzące się, przerażające oczy potworka i jego ostre zęby.

Krzyknąłem przestraszony, na szczęście koszmar uciekł zaraz po tym, jak padł na niego promień z latarki.

Co tu się dzieje?

Poczułem chłodny powiew na swojej szyi, a zaraz po nim do moich uszu dotarło ciche sapanie. Bez namysłu chwyciłem za klamkę i zatrzasnąłem drzwi.

###

– Jak to w śpiączce? – Vincent zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na lekarza, jakby mu obwieścił, że za pośrednictwem przekrętu strażnik został sprzedany w charakterze darmowej dziwki do podziemnego burdelu niemieckiego fetyszysty.

– Jego stan jest już nieco stabilniejszy, nawet udało nam się powstrzymać krwotok, ale jeszcze się nie wybudził. Nie wiemy kiedy i czy w ogóle to nastąpi – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.

Doktorek chyba przekazywał takie wieści pięćdziesiąt razy dziennie, bo mówił to tonem zawodowej pogodynki, a nie chirurga uświadamiającego ojcu, że jego dziecko może w każdej chwili umrzeć.

– Przyjemniaczek, nie ma co – mruknąłem pod nosem. – Zostało nam tylko czekać, nic innego nie możesz zrobić.

– To nie takie proste. Wiesz co ja teraz przeżywam? Mój najmłodszy synek leży tam z odgryzionym płatem czołowym, a ja jedyne co mogę dla niego zrobić to siedzieć i się zadręczać! – Opadł załamany na najbliższe, wolne krzesło, oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.


	6. Rozdział 6 - Potwory w Maskach

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Obudził mnie jakiś niezidentyfikowany, pozaziemski obiekt latający.

To może brzmieć niedorzecznie, ale tak właśnie było. Człowiek śpi spokojnie, nie wymaga od świata niczego poza odrobiną ciszy i prywatności, a tu nagle jak mi coś nie spadnie na brzuch, nie wbije odnóży w wątrobę i nie zacznie wywiercać dziury w jelitach!

– KURRRRRRRRRRRRRR...! – urwałem w połowie, tracąc oddech. Momentalnie otrzeźwiałem po pięknych kilku godzinach snu i zacząłem walczyć o życie z nieznanym napastnikiem.

– Nie śpisz już? Świetnie. – Kościste kolana Springa raczyły przestać mi się wbijać w narządy wewnętrzne. Blondyn łaskawie zszedł z mojego brzucha i stanął przed łóżkiem ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami.

Otarłem wierzchem dłoni załzawione oczy i zacząłem łapczywie łapać oddech. A niby facet taki lekki się wydawał.

Zerknąłem na niego; nadal stał obok, jakby na coś czekał. Spojrzałem na zegarek.

Na mą seksowną dupę, 4:50 rano! Nawet nie chciałem wiedzieć dlaczego Złotko nie śpi o tej godzinie, bardziej zdumiał mnie fakt, że ten pierdolony, sadystyczny pedant wyglądał jakby miał za pięć minut śniadanie z prezydentem. Widać wczorajszy Kac-Ujma-Na-Honorze kazał mu się odpizdrzyć, by nawet w środku nocy wyglądać jak żywcem z okładki porno pisemka dla gejów.

– Wstawaj, idioto. Szybko – usłyszałem nad sobą zniecierpliwiony głos blondyna.

– Jeb się, jest piąta rano! – Pokazałem mu środkowy palec i zakryłem twarz poduchą. Dzisiaj zaczynamy nową pracę, ale za trzy godziny, a nie pięć minut! Temu fiutowi chyba kompletnie już odjebało!

– To był rozkaz. Masz wstać i to natychmiast! – Odebrał mi poduszkę i odrzucił w drugi kąt pokoju. Wiedziałem, że spanie z nim w jednym pomieszczeniu jest złym pomysłem i jak widać miałem rację! Tylko że od kanapy moje plecy czuły się jak pole po dożynkach; miałem jej kategorycznie dość.

– O co ci, cholera jasna, chodzi?! Jest noc, daj mi spać, pojebańcu! – Dusza wojownika kazała mi z całych sił walczyć o kołdrę, której również próbował mnie pozbawić.

– Nie! Musisz go wyrzucić z domu! Nie będę spał, kiedy on tu jest, zabije mnie! – Udało mu się wygrać bitwę o pościel, która również skończyła w kącie na podłodze.

– Co…? – Wzdrygnąłem się z zimna, bo w mieszkaniu, bądź co bądź, było chłodno, a ja spałem w samych bokserkach. – Kto niby? – Zmarszczyłem brwi i spojrzałem ze zdziwieniem na Springa. Złotko miało koszmary, urojenia, czy faktycznie ktoś się nam tu włamał?

Zbyt zmęczony i obolały po traumatycznych przeżyciach sprzed kilku minut, nie byłem w stanie ogarnąć o co znowu chodzi blondaskowi. Dla świętego spokoju postanowiłem to sprawdzić i wracać zaraz do łóżka.

– Ktoś niebezpieczny, rusz się, bo się ukryje i go nie złapiemy! – ponaglił mnie ze zirytowaniem.

– Już, już… – Powoli podniosłem się do siadu, trzymając za brzuch. – A nie mogłeś jakoś… delikatniej mnie obudzić? No nie wiem, na przykład potrzasnąć mną, czy coś?

– Budziłem cię dobre pół godziny, piętnastoma różnymi sposobami. Nie działały, więc wytoczyłem ciężką artylerię, żeby ten morderca nie uciekł – wytłumaczył, albo raczej sądził, że wytłumaczył, bo za chuja nie mogłem zrozumieć w czym rzecz.

Blondyn poczekał aż wyjdę z pokoju, by móc bezpiecznie się przemieszczać po reszcie mieszkania ukryty za mną. Ta, nie ma to jak robić sobie z kochanego kolegi prywatne mięso armatnie. Mnie zadźgają, a on spierdoli… albo zadźga ich. Spojrzeniem.

Zmrużyłem mocno oczy gdy zapalił światło.

– No? To gdzie ten morderca? – zapytałem, rozglądając się po przedpokoju. W kuchni nikogo nie widziałem, drzwi wejściowe i okna w salonie nieruszone, na kanapie żaden Slenderman nie siedział.

– Ślepy jesteś? Tutaj jest ten mały skrytobójca! – Wskazał łaskawie palcem na blat stolika.

Co do kurwy? Spojrzałem na Springa, ale miał tak poważną i wkurzoną minę, że nie śmiałem choćby pomyśleć, że to żart.

Podszedłem bliżej… i wtedy go zobaczyłem.

Między zgniecioną paczką po chipsach, a kubkiem do połowy wypełnionym kawą, siedział sobie… pająk.

Tak. Pająk, kurwa. Mały, nieszkodliwy, najwyraźniej tak samo śpiący i zdezorientowany jak ja, pająk.

– Błagam, powiedz, że sobie ze mnie jaja robisz. – Uniosłem brwi i przeniosłem wzrok na Złotko. Jemu jednak do śmiechu nie było.

– Czy wyglądam, jakbym żartował?! Ten pająk to gigant! – Pokazał rękami jak bardzo potężny jest ten stwór. Przynajmniej w jego, mało skromnym, mniemaniu. – Zabij to bydle. Ale już! – rozkazał władczo.

– Springi, no coś ty, pajączków się boisz? – Szeroki uśmiech wkradł mi się na usta, gdy zobaczyłem Springtrapową minę wkurwu ostatecznego. Zaraz zginę. Ale to nic. Poznałem jego lęki i będę się z nich śmiał nawet po brutalnym skopaniu, zmieleniu i zabetonowaniu w ścianie moich zwłok! Kto by pomyślał, że ten pokurczowaty diabeł boi się czegoś tak niedorzecznie małego!

– Bonnie… – wysyczał. Brakowało mu tylko głów węży w miejscu włosów i mielibyśmy najprawdziwszą Gorgonę! Jak tak patrzyłem na tego przestraszonego, otumanionego pajączka i żądnego krwi Springa, to miałem wątpliwości o kogo mu chodziło, kiedy mówił o „mordercy" w naszym mieszkaniu.

– No już, zajmę się nim, nie wkurzaj się tak. – Ledwo dusząc śmiech, poszedłem do kuchni po szklankę. Przykryłem nią pajączka, który nawet się nie poruszył najwyraźniej nie mając pojęcia, że został właśnie uwięziony pod szklanym kloszem. Podniosłem podstawkę pod kubek, na której przysiadł i poszedłem z nim do okna. Otworzyłem je, podniosłem szklankę i delikatnie zepchnąłem go z podstawki na parapet, po czym zamknąłem okno.

– Musiałeś się tak guzdrać? – prychnął Spring, patrząc na mnie z niezadowoleniem.

– Spliguś się boi pajączków? – zasepleniłem z szatańskim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Nie twoja pierdolona sprawa, deklu! – Jego zbyt nagła reakcja tylko to potwierdziła.

Zadowolony zawróciłem w kierunku pokoju, Blondyn jednak znalazł się w nim pierwszy i nim zdążyłem wejść, zagrodził mi drogę do środka, podając przy tym poduchę wraz z kołdrą.

– Ty idziesz na kanapę – stwierdził twardo, krojąc mi ryj w plasterki przepełnionym furią wzrokiem. Po krótkiej chwili odkryłem, że spojrzenie zaczęło mu z mojej twarzy zjeżdżać nieco w dół. Nie dopuszczając by zaczął się lampić nie tam gdzie powinien, wziąłem od niego pościel.

– Niby dlaczego, co? – burknąłem niezadowolony.

– Jeżeli ten ohydny robal wróci, ciebie pogryzie pierwszego – padła chłodna odpowiedź, nim drzwi do pokoju zatrzasnęły mi się przed twarzą.

###

Podkrążone oczy, mina jakby ktoś mnie posuwał przez pół nocy kaktusem… Bonnie, nie załamuj się, wyglądasz ślicznie!

Moje odbicie w lustrze nie było tego samego zdania.

Skończyło się na tym, że przeleżałem na kanapie dwie godziny. Nie mogłem zasnąć po jakże subtelnej pobudce Złotka.

A teraz stałem w łazience przed lustrem i starałem się pocieszyć samego siebie, że jest jeszcze co ratować. Może nie zaszkodzi się ogolić, zawsze to lepiej wyjść na ogarniętego przed nowym szefem, a nie w stylu żula Jana spod Biedry.

Rozprowadziłem gęstą pianę po całej żuchwie i policzkach, wziąłem maszynkę do golenia i zacząłem pozbywać się zarostu, uważając, żeby nie zgolić całkowicie bródki którą lubiłem zapuszczać.

Odpizdrzyłem się i ubrałem w najmniej wygniecione ciuchy jakie miałem (pedantyzm Springa też na moje nieszczęście posiadał granice, nie mogłem liczyć, że jak zobaczy te wszystkie wymemłane koszulki, to od razu będzie chciał na łeb na szyję doprowadzić je do stanu perfekcji).

Sądziłem, że jak unicestwię ten busz, to zaprezentuję się nieco lepiej. Niestety moje oczekiwania okazały się mocno zawyżone, nadal byłem jak wygłodniałe zombie po przejściach.

Poprawiłem czerwoną muszkę dołączoną do nowych, roboczych ubrań, które Freddy dał nam poprzedniego dnia. Lepiej było przebrać się teraz, w pracy może nie być czasu, w końcu otwarcie i te sprawy. Z całego stroju tylko uszu nie zakładałem. Przecież nie będę w nich jak debil szedł przez całe miasto.

Mucha kolejny raz się rozpierdoliła. Za cholerę nie umiałem tego dziadostwa zawiązać. W Fredbear's Family Diner nie musiałem się użerać z czymś takim, koszula i kamizelka wystarczały, a teraz powymyślali sobie, kurde, nie wiadomo co.

Moja piękna kokarda, którą z wielkim wysiłkiem uformowałem, rozpadła się chwilę po tym jak odsunąłem od niej ręce. Na mojej szyi został sam supełek i dwa zwisające od niego paski materiału.

– Szlag by to! – Nie zostało mi dużo czasu, więc wyszedłem z łazienki zostawiając upierdliwy problem w pizdu.

– Dłużej się nie dało? – Spring stał oparty tyłem o blat szafki i wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony czekał na mnie. Był już gotowy, całkiem nieźle się w tych nowych ciuszkach prezentował.

Zaraz… co?

Bonnie, karny kubełek zimnej wody i tydzień strzelania Zdrowasiek za te niepokojące pomyślunki.

Drgnąłem nerwowo, kiedy Złotko nagle znalazło się krok przede mną i wyciągnęło ręce w kierunku mojej twarzy.

– Spokojnie, nie mam zamiaru cię udusić. – Uniósł brwi, zdziwiony moim odruchami.

– No ja nie wiem… po tej nocnej pobudce mam dobry powód, żeby się ciebie bać – burknąłem, pozwalając by zawiązał mi tą przeklętą muszkę.

– A wcześniej nie miałeś? – Uśmiechnął się lekko. – Gotowe. – Odsunął się nieco i przyjrzał mi uważnie.

Zauważył kilka niedociągnięć, to znaczy: nierówno podwinięte rękawy, które poprawił, za słabo naciągniętą w dół koszulę, co też unormował do stanu, który go zadowalał, przekręcił lekko muchę, żeby była równo i dopiero wtedy pokiwał głową, wyraźnie dumny ze swej pracy.

– Już? – zapytałem, znudzony jego zabiegami.

– Owszem. Gdybyś codziennie się tak prezentował, a nie jak menel, to może faktycznie miałbyś się czego obawiać w nocy – dodał, posyłając mi wymowne spojrzenie.

Zamarłem w bezruchu wgapiony w Springa jakby właśnie obwieścił wszech i wobec, że penis jego matki jest większy od rzeczonego kaktusa, którym ktoś permanentnie penetrował mi dupę przez pół nocy.

– Co proszę…? – wydukałem po chwili ciszy.

– Jaja sobie z ciebie robię. Nie stój jakby ci ktoś kij w rzyć wsadził, za pół godziny musimy być na miejscu. – Poszedł przodem, rzucając mi kluczyki od mieszkania.

Trochę oszołomiony chwyciłem je w locie, włożyłem buty i wyszedłem zaraz za Złotkiem.

###

Rzadko jeździłem ze Springiem do pracy, muszę przyznać, że spodziewałem się albo ciszy, albo kłótni. Blondyn miło mnie zaskoczył, kiedy zamiast zignorować moją obecność lub – co gorsza – zacząć robić ankietę z przechodniami na ile oceniają powabną brzydotę mego ryja, po prostu ze mną pogadał. Ot tak, dla zabicia czasu. Niby o codziennych pierdołach, przerywanych kąśliwymi uwagami, ale jednak. Zauważyłem, że całkiem nieźle jest prowadzić z nim dyskusję; odpowiadał inteligentnie i dość obszernie, a nie półsłówkami. W takich chwilach byłem w stanie zapomnieć, jak bardzo tej małej cholery nie znosiłem.

Problemy zaczęły się już w tramwaju, gdzie pierdyliard ludzi nagle masowo stwierdził, że musi akurat teraz jechać do pracy lub szkoły. Ja rozumiem, że tłok w publicznych środkach transportu to norma, ale bez przesady! Za jedyną wolną przestrzeń robiła ta ponad głowami stojących ludzi, wśród których znalazłem się ja i Złotko. Miejsca siedzące pozajmowała banda staruszków i małych, rozwrzeszczanych dzieci, które piszczały głośno przy każdym zakręcie. Pierdolca szło dostać.


	7. Rozdział 7 - Zastępstwo?

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

– Ile jeszcze razy mam cię przepraszać?! – jęknąłem zbolałym tonem. Ręce mi opadały (nie tylko one) jak na horyzoncie pojawiało się Złotko, ciskające gromami ze swych przepięknych ocząt i wyzwiskami z kpiąco uśmiechających się ust.

Chyba wiersze zacznę pisać, ostatnio mam podejrzanie rozbudowane słownictwo. Dobra, spróbujmy. „Dupo, dupo ma luba, z ciebie to jest zajebista ziuta, zawsze stawiasz mego fiuta".

Jak kiedyś pójdę na randkę i zaserwuje pannie tego typu balladę, to przyjdzie mi umierać samotnie… a nie, przepraszam, w towarzystwie dmuchanej lalki.

– Przygłupie, słuchasz mnie? – Coraz mocniej podirytowany głos Springa wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Oho, wygląda na wkurzonego, chyba coś mówił kiedy układałem swoje miłosne wiersze.

– Ta, słucham – mruknąłem, pochylony nad miską z płatkami, smętnie wpatrując się w mleko i szukając w nim inspiracji.

– I…? – Uniósł brwi, czekając na moją reakcję w kwestii jego wywodu, przy którym byłem uprzejmy się wyłączyć.

– Em… stuprocentowo cię popieram! – Uśmiechnąłem się przesłodko chcąc ukryć zdenerwowanie. O kurwa, a jak ja się właśnie zgodziłem na coś, na co wcale nie chciałbym się zgadzać?! Może ta blond menda domyśliła się, że nie słucham i zaproponowała mi dziką orgię z użyciem końskiego jebadła?!

– Ani trochę nie słuchałeś, co? – Westchnął ciężko, zakładając ręce na piersi i kręcąc z politowaniem głową. – Naprawdę nie możesz się skupić na jedną jebaną minutę, neandertalska pierdoło?

– Te, bez wyzwisk mi tutaj, jakbyś tak nie przynudzał, to bym słuchał! – Wstałem od stołu w bojowym nastroju.

– Ale ja tylko chciałem ci uświadomić, że wywróciłeś karton z mlekiem. – Wskazał leżące obok miski opakowanie i wielką, białą kałużę na podłodze.

– Kurwa! – Od razu chwyciłem pierwszą lepszą szmatę i zacząłem wycierać blat oraz kafelki. – Cholera by to, jeszcze przed chwilą stał...!

Zmagałem się z małą, pełną laktozy powodzią, a blondyn zamiast pomóc, usiadł na suchej części blatu i się przyglądał. Chuj jeden.

Te problemy ze skupieniem się mam od niedawna. Sam nie wiem przez co; moje wrodzone upośledzenie dupy zaczęło wychodzić na światło dzienne? Czy może wciąż nie jestem w stanie wyrzucić z głowy tego obrazu Fredbeara i Springa? Jak ja żałuję, że wtedy wszedłem tam bez pukania. Może jakbym wykazał odrobinę kultury, to ominąłby mnie ten straszny widok.

– Nie tylko karton ci stał – usłyszałem nad sobą rozbawiony głos Złotka. Aż mnie zmroziło kiedy dotarł do mnie podprogowy sens tego zdania. – O czym tak namiętnie myślałeś? Albo i nie myślałeś?

– Jeszcze jeden głupi tekst, a dopilnuję, żebyś do pracy jeździł, kurwa, na wózku! – Nieco osłupiały wrzuciłem mokrą szmatę do zlewu, ignorując jego pytanie.

– Przemoc to jedyne do czego się uciekasz przy rozwiązywaniu swoich problemów? – Uniósł sceptycznie brwi. – Pominąłeś plamę.

– W stosunku do ciebie to najskuteczniejszy sposób, suczo – prychnąłem i zaraz zacząłem przyglądać się podłodze. – Gdzie niby? Nie widzę… – W momencie, gdy to powiedziałem, Złotko wzięło karton po mleku i wylało całą resztę jego zawartości. Na moje w chuja wypucowane, nowe buty!

– Tutaj – uświadomił mnie z przesłodzonym uśmiechem i zręcznie zsunął się z blatu, wychodząc z kuchni.

Krew mnie zalała. Jak nie jakieś auto, terrorysta albo meteoryt, to ja go zabiję. Przysięgam. Gołymi rękami urwę tej piździe łeb.

###

– Bonnie! – zawołał do mnie stojący przed lokalem, Freddy. Musiał na mnie czekać już jakiś czas. Przez blondyna i jego mleczne fetysze omal nie spóźniłem się do pracy. – Co tak późno? Zaraz zaczynamy, idź się szykuj! – ponaglił mnie. Młody Fazbear czuł się mocno odpowiedzialny za restaurację ojca, dlatego dostawał kurwicy jak serwetka na stole była krzywo, albo ktoś z głównego składu przychodził chwilę przed występem.

– Wybacz. Miałem rano powódź. – Ledwo złapałem oddech po biegu z przystanku aż pod lokal, a znowu zostałem zmuszony do intensywnego ruchu prosto do pokoju dla pracowników.

– Powódź? – Brunet zatrzymał się, wyraźnie przejęty moim oświadczeniem.

– Mleczną – dodałem po chwili.

– … Co? – Zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał, najwyraźniej zbity z tropu. – Mniejsza, idź się przebrać, pogadamy po występach. Za dwie minuty chcę cię widzieć na scenie!

Nie zdążyłem nic dodać, bo Fazbear popędził do głównej sali. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że ostatnio specjalnie stara się bez przerwy znajdować sobie coraz to nowsze zajęcia. Czyżby to przez Foxy'ego? Kiedy Chica powiedziała mi o tej dwójce, niedowierzałem, ale postanowiłem zacząć czujniej im się przyglądać. Nie wiem, czy starali się aż tak dobrze ukrywać, czy byli tak naturalni w swoich działaniach, że tylko pojedyncze gesty czy słowa rzucały się w oko i to nie na długo. Zauważyłem za to, że Freddy na każdym kroku morduje Mangle wzrokiem. Może lider był zazdrosny i to stąd te próby zapracowania się na śmierć?

Przebrałem się szybko, wziąłem swój cudny, ufundowany przez Fazbeara instrument i pognałem na scenę. Nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować podpadnięcia brunetowi. Jeszcze wsadziłby mi tą gitarę głęboko w dupę.

Na szczęście zdążyłem, występ minął bez przeszkód, dzieciarnia była zachwycona, a Spring nie rzucał mi się zbyt często w oczy. Idealnie, tak mogłoby być codziennie.

– Bonnie! – Rozszczebiotany głos BonBona zniszczył mój mentalny spokój i względne zadowolenie z życia, które niełatwo byłem w stanie osiągnąć po porannych utarczkach ze Złotkiem.

Odłożyłem gitarę i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Nie walnąć tej małej pierdoły i nie dać się sprowokować. Ledwo się odwróciłem, a mały kutas Toy Bonnie rzucił się na mnie i mocno przytulił. Powiało lukrowym zefirem prosto z cukierkowej krainy landrynek. Innymi słowy taka słodkość, że mało brakowało bym puścił tęczowego pawia.

– Czego ty znowu ode mnie chcesz? – jęknąłem załamanym głosem, starając się go delikatnie od siebie odsunąć. Bez skutku.

– To już nawet nie mogę się ze swoim kuzynem przywitać? – Nadął poliki urażony moim brakiem zasranego entuzjazmu.

– Raczej wątpię że przymilasz się bez żadnego ukrytego zamiaru – odparłem nieufnie.

– No… może faktycznie miałbym do ciebie małą prośbę. – Odwrócił wzrok, lekko zmieszany.

– Wiedziałem. O co chodzi? – Westchnąłem ciężko.

– Pomógłbyś mi nastroić gitarę? Mam z tym lekki kłopot, grasz lepiej ode mnie, na pewno potrafisz to idealnie zrobić. – Pociągnął mnie za rękaw w kierunku sąsiedniego pomieszczenia, gdzie była scena na której występował.

W sumie to nie było nic takiego, minuta i jego instrument będzie brzmieć jak młoda bogini. Zero wysiłku, a może się ta mała pierdoła na resztę dnia odczepi.

– Niech będzie – mruknąłem bez cienia entuzjazmu i pozwoliłem mu się poprowadzić.

Usiadłem na brzegu ich sceny i zacząłem stroić gitarę BonBona. Nie było to szczególnie trudne zajęcie.

– Bonnie, tak? – usłyszałem za sobą czyjś głos. Podniosłem wzrok, ale widząc Toy Freddy'ego od razu opuściłem go z powrotem, skupiając się na swoim zajęciu. – Miło, że pomogłeś mu z tym strojeniem. – Wskazał kciukiem na siedzącego obok mnie, kuzyna.

– Powiedzmy, że nie miałem zbyt dużego wyboru. – Uśmiechnąłem się lekko gdy struna zaczęła brzmieć tak, jak powinna. – Jak wam idą występy? – zapytałem lidera grupy BonBona.

– Nie najgorzej. Chociaż ktoś tutaj jest na tyle roztrzepany, że regularnie nie dostraja gitary i brzmi jak ranny nosorożec, którego muszę słuchać przez kilka godzin dziennie. – Toy Fredd założył ręce na piersi, krojąc mojego kuzyna wzrokiem.

Parsknąłem śmiechem na widok urażonej miny Toy Bonnie'ego. Wyglądał genialnie, przypominał mi trochę rozdymkę, tak się nadął.

– No, gotowe. – Oddałem chłopakowi gitarę. – Powinna ci się… – przerwał mi głośny, kobiecy pisk.

Zamarliśmy w bezruchu. Zmarszczyłem brwi i poderwałem się z miejsca.

– Spokojnie, to pewnie któryś z dzieciaków. Piszczą bez przerwy – uspokoił Toy Freddy.

– Ale żeby aż tak? Sprawdzę to – powiedziałem i ruszyłem w kierunku z którego słyszeliśmy dźwięk. Może to faktycznie tylko jakaś dziewczynka, którą koledzy zaczęli ciągać za włosy, ale po wydarzeniach z Fredbear's Family Diner byłem przewrażliwiony i wolałem nie ryzykować.

Wspomnienia z dnia, gdy synek Vincenta skończył w szczękach wielkiego animatronika, momentalnie odżyły w mojej głowie. Co prawda tutaj nie było tych diabelnych robotów i sytuacja nie miała możliwości się powtórzyć.

Ominąłem stado bachorków w wieku od lat pięciu wzwyż; po tym pokazie gracji i elegancji, w czasie którego omal nie wjebałem się na czyjś stolik mordą prosto w miskę z sosem i dwa razy potknąłem się o zaśliniające parkiet szkraby, które rodzice usilnie próbowali przekonać do powrotu na miejsca, w końcu wyszedłem na w miarę wolną przestrzeń sali, po której krzątali się kelnerzy.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyłem w kierunku Pirate Cove, bo krzyk prawie na pewno dochodził gdzieś stamtąd, jednak nim udało mi się dotrzeć do celu, wpadł na mnie Freddy.

Lider, jak zawodowy taran albo raczej wyposzczony byk, który właśnie trafił na krowią farmę, wpadł na drzwi łączące obie sale, otwierając je na tyle szeroko, że lewe skrzydło zablokowało się i nie zamknęło z powrotem. Po widowiskowym wejściu kolejną przeszkodzą na jego drodze do Mordoru byłem ja. Niestety nie stanowiłem dla niego wyzwania, potrącił mnie ramieniem i pobiegł w tylko sobie znanym kierunku, na moment zwracając uwagę dzieciarni, która szybko wróciła do głośnych zabaw i jedzenia pizzy.

– Co do chuja…? – mruknąłem pod nosem, patrząc za Fazbearem. Musiałem mieć inteligentną minę w tym momencie, bo jakaś gówniara z głośnym okrzykiem „Klólik!" stanęła na blacie stołu, obok którego się zatrzymałem, i rzuciła mi się na ramię, próbując wepchnąć do oka kawałek wegańskiej.

Po ogarnięciu tej smarkuli i starciu oliwki z powieki, postanowiłem sprawdzić co tak wstrząsnęło brunetem. Nie było sensu biec za Freddym, no bo dokąd? Przerwa by mi minęła, zanim bym go znalazł, poza tym bądźmy szczerzy, lider, jako syn właściciela, zna tu o wiele więcej kryjówek od reszty z nas i jeżeli zechciałby się ukryć przed światem, to z pewnością zrobiłby to perfekcyjnie.

– Co to ma być…? – Stanąłem nad klęczącym w samej koszuli, Foxym. Rudzielec masował zaczerwieniony policzek, obok niego siedziała Mangle. Okryta jego pirackim płaszczem i tak samo wstrząśnięta.

– Nic, stary. Powiedz szefowi, że bierzemy przerwę i na razie Pirate Cove będzie nieczynne – burknął ponuro i podał dziewczynie dłoń, żeby pomóc jej wstać. Zaraz po tym, bez słowa wyjaśnień, miał zamiar odejść do pokoju dla pracowników i tam nieco ochłonąć. Nie pozwoliłem mu na to i stanowczo zatrzymałem.

– Foxy, nie rób sobie jaj, o co chodzi? – Zmarszczyłem brwi, oczekując jakiejś dramatycznej retrospekcji. Kilka osób przyglądało się wszystkiemu bacznie, więc żeby nie niepokoić klientów, ruszyliśmy we trójkę korytarzem.

– To moja wina, ten szczeniak porwał mi koszulkę – odezwała się piratka, nie kryjąc pogardy do małoletniego sprawcy zamieszania.

– Sytuacja wygląda tak, że Mangle ma spore wzięcie – zaczął rudy, za co dostał przyjacielskiego kuksańca od dziewczyny. Zaśmiał się tylko i kontynuował. – Do tego stopnia, że jej rok młodszy adorator wpadł tu ze swoim gangiem ćpunów i zaczął ją zaczepiać, jak na chwilę wyszedłem. Wróciłem akurat w momencie, kiedy akcja nabrała poważniejszego wyrazu; gnojek był tak wstawiony, że chciał ją tu i teraz rozbierać. Odepchnąłem go, resztę załatwiła wezwana wcześniej ochrona, potem dałem jej swój płaszcz, żeby się czymś zakryła. Mangle, możesz pójść przodem? Zaraz do ciebie dołączę – powiedział do dziewczyny, dając gestem znak, że chce ze mną pogadać na osobności. Przytaknęła ze słabym uśmiechem i przyspieszyła nieco kroku, by dać nam odrobinę prywatności. – No i wtedy oberwałem z plaskacza od Freddy'ego, który chyba wszedł w nieodpowiednim momencie i trochę inaczej odebrał sytuację – wyjaśnił z lekkim zdenerwowaniem, drapiąc się po karku. – Ostatnio przechodzimy gorszy okres.


	8. Rozdział 8 - Ja też będę kłamał

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Czy można popełnić samobójstwo z użyciem poduszki? Próbowałem, niestety wola przetrwania okazała się silniejsza ode mnie.

Mam wiele określeń, które oddałyby jak się czułem w obecnej sytuacji, ale jedno wyjątkowo uparcie wysuwało się na przód. O JA PIERDOLĘ.

Jakby kilka miesięcy temu ktoś mi powiedział, że przyjdzie dzień w którym obudzę się nagi, obok śpiącej w adamowym stroju, blondwłosej mendy, wyżej zwanej Springiem, popukałbym się w czółko i grzecznie odprowadził taką osobę do miejsca, gdzie drzwi klamek nie posiadają.

Poprzedni wieczór jak na złość wyjątkowo dobrze zapadł mi w pamięć. A podobno szok pourazowy powinien oszczędzić mi bólu i wymazać z mojego umysłu tamte wydarzenia! Wolałbym snuć teorie w stylu, że ta sucz mnie naćpała i wykorzystała, niż mieć świadomość, że raz – nie przeszkadzały mi jego zaloty, dwa – odpowiedziałem na nie dzikim seksem.

Bonnie, jełopie, co to miało być?! Za mało ruchałeś w tym miechu, że się na ten blond ochłap rzuciłeś i szarpałeś jak Reksio szynkę?!

Ponad pół godziny tak leżałem i kląłem, a Złotko spało jak zabite. W sumie nie dziwne, trochę go wczoraj wymęczyłem.

Zerknąłem kątem oka na jego twarz. Kto by pomyślał, że mały pomiot szatana może wyglądać tak niewinnie, kiedy śpi.

Wyciągnąłem rękę chcąc mu odgarnąć jeden z niesfornych kosmyków, który odłączył się od reszty starannie ułożonej fryzury (co prawda po naszych harcach nie prezentowała się ona zbyt pedantycznie), ale szybko ją cofnąłem. To podstęp! Na pewno jak zbliżę do niego paluchy, to mi je odgryzie!

Chociaż w sumie… bardziej prawdopodobne jest, że jak już wstanie, to postanowi zacisnąć swoje piękne ząbki na czymś większym od palców. Trudno powiedzieć czy będzie wściekły, czy zacznie koło mnie latać jak wcześniej wokół Fredbeara. Z dwojga złego wolałem to drugie.

Powoli wstałem. Następnym razem trzeba będzie znaleźć coś obszerniejszego niż to pieprzone łóżko, bo było na nim tak cholernie ciasno, że…

Zatrzymałem się w połowie drogi do łazienki.

Jakim, kurwa, następnym razem? Jakim?! Nie będzie następnego razu, deklu, bo ci Spring jaja odgryzie jak wstanie!

Wzdrygnąłem się z zimna, gdy otworzyłem drzwi sypialni. Byłem nagi, a w salonie, jak na złość, zapomniałem zamknąć okno. No nie powiem, mały przewiew czułem tu i tam.

Jakoś dowlokłem się do prysznica. Gorąca woda była jak wybawienie; pozwoliła mi odetchnąć i rozluźnić się na dobry początek niedzieli.

Korzystając z okazji, że Spring wciąż spał i kumulował Energię Zła, by potem zrobić mi jakąś poważną krzywdę, zaraz po prysznicu wróciłem do sypialni po luźne dresy i w nich poszedłem zrobić jakieś śniadanko. Miałem czas to mogłem skusić się na coś ambitniejszego niż płatki, czy tosty, do których musiałem ograniczać się przez większą część tygodnia, no bo, kurde, nie wstanę trzy godziny przed pracą tylko po to, żeby pobawić się w małego szefa kuchni.

Na blacie stołu dostrzegłem wizytówkę od Puppeta. Tyle czasu szukałem jakiegoś dobrego, taniego lokum i jak na złość akurat kiedy znalazłem, Spring nagle stwierdza, że w sumie to mu nie przeszkadzam i fajnie by było jakbym został. Mógłby się niuniek zdecydować, a nie mi teraz w głowie mieszać i na sumienie wbijać.

Niby to ja wyjechałem z pomysłem wyprowadzki, ale po tym co między nami zaszło, nie byłem pewien, czy to na pewno dobre rozwiązanie. Moje podejście: „Spring pedał, nie latać po chałupie w ręczniku bo zgwałci!" ewoluowało w: „Dobra ta szynka.".

Ja pierdolę, moja głowa to chora kraina mięs.

###

Nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy w końcu usłyszałem skrzypienie drzwi w akompaniamencie głośnego: „Ale mnie dupa boli!". Przygotowywałem się mentalnie na Armagedon, który z pewnością nastąpi jak tylko Złotko zaliczy łazienkę i dowlecze się do kuchni. Choć z drugiej strony te narzekania mi pochlebiały. Przynajmniej nie będzie mnie jechał, że mam małego.

– Dobry – mruknął zaspany Spring, tłumiąc ziewnięcie.

– Hej – odparłem niepewnie, nie obracając się w jego stronę, tylko uporczywie skupiając na krojonej właśnie marchewce. Grunt to zdrowe żywienie.

Blondyn stanął oparty tyłem o stół i wwiercał mi się wzrokiem w plecy. Oho, dupa mu faktycznie mocno protestowała, skoro nawet nie odważył się usiąść.

– Może pomóc? – zaoferował.

To już się robi podejrzane. Ta blond wesz z pewnością coś planowała, no bo jak może być taki spokojny, a nawet MIŁY (jak nie on) po tym co się wydarzyło, a co miejsca mieć kategorycznie nie powinno?!

Byłem pewny, że chęć pomocy nie była spontaniczną propozycją. Próbował się zbliżyć, zdobyć nóż i wbić mi go w jaja, jak tylko stracę czujność!

– Nie trzeba. – Pokręciłem głową, próbując brzmieć, jakbym na wszystko miał wyjebane. Czyli tak, jak zwyczajowo brzmię w mniemaniu Złotka. – Wyglądasz jak żywy trup, jeszcze rękę byś sobie uciął, a ja nie miałbym alibi, że to wypadek, a nie jakiś mój świadomy zamach na ciebie. – Wzruszyłem ramionami i zręcznie zsunąłem płazem ostrza pokrojoną marchew prosto do garnka. Za moment upiecze się zapiekanka, podgotuję do niej jeszcze coś zdrowego i będzie pysznie.

– Jak wolisz. – Nie wydawał się zbyt pokrzywdzony moją odmową. Pewnie miał plan awaryjny na wypadek braku możliwości zdobycia noża. – Chłodno dość.

– Zapowiadali deszcz na dzisiaj – stwierdziłem mało poruszonym tonem i podsunąłem na deskę kolejne warzywa do krojenia.

– … Bonnie, wszystko gra? – usłyszałem za sobą po krótkiej chwili ciszy.

– Pewnie, a co miałoby nie grać?

– Nie wiem, ale wyjątkowo agresywnie obchodzisz się z tym nożem. – Zbliżył się do mnie z mocno zaniepokojoną miną.

– Co ty wygadujesz, ja i agresy… – urwałem kiedy zamiast w marchewkę, trafiłem ostrzem w swoją rękę. – KURWA!

– Debil. – Złotko pokręciło głową. – Mów, o co znowu chodzi – zachęcił.

– JAK MOŻESZ BYĆ TAK KUREWSKO SPOKOJNY?! – wydarłem się, w jednej chwili tracąc całe swoje opanowanie. Ból tylko dodatkowo mnie nakręcał.

– O co ci chodzi? – Uniósł brew. Chyba nie widział problemu.

– O to, jak ty to sobie, do kurwy, wyobrażasz?! Stary, ja pierwszy raz spałem z facetem, a ty mi tu, chuju, o pogodzie zaczynasz pierdolić! – Wzniosłem ręce ku niebu, licząc na to, że chóry anielskie poprą słuszność mojego oburzenia.

– Poruchałeś i jeszcze narzekasz? To chyba ja powinienem się wydzierać jak rozhisteryzowana nastolatka, bo to twój chuj był w mojej dupie, a nie na odwrót – uświadomił mi to łaskawie, z przesłodkim, wkurwionym uśmiechem na ustach.

– Tak, ale ty kutasa w miejscu, gdzie plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę, miałeś już pierdyliard razy, a ja fiutem w męskim odbycie parkowałem po raz pierwszy! – Rozemocjonowany zapomniałem o rozciętym palcu. Złotku ten szczegół jednak nie umknął, wziął mnie za zdrową rękę i zaprowadził do łazienki, żeby założyć mi opatrunek. Bał się, że sam nie trafię? Aż tak wątpił w mój zmysł orientacji w terenie?

Całą drogę oczywiście starałem się jak najgłośniej podkreślić, że czuję się jak kompletne gówno.

– Jeżeli to cię pocieszy, w ciążę od tego nie zajdziesz. – Wywrócił oczami, coraz mocniej zirytowany.

– No to chociaż powiedz co ci wczoraj odbiło, że tak nagle zacząłeś się do mnie przystawiać! – zażądałem, choć gdzieś tam głęboko na dnie żołądka domyślałem się, o co może mu chodzić.

– Moja sprawa. Poza tym mówiłem ci, że jak nie chcesz to możesz mnie odepchnąć i po sprawie. – Sięgnął do szafki po wodę utlenioną. – Ale ty wolałeś kontynuować. – Zerknął na mnie przez ramię, z cwaniackim uśmieszkiem na ustach.

– Mogłeś mnie powstrzymać, sam nie wiem, co mnie napadło! – W dość marny sposób próbowałem usprawiedliwić swoje zachowanie.

– Za to ja wiem. W końcu dostrzegłeś, jaki jestem seksowny i nie mogłeś się oprzeć. – Wziął mnie za rękę i nad zlewem polał ranę wodą utlenioną. – Poza tym nie wiem, na co narzekasz, seks był całkiem spoko.

– I nie widzisz w tym wszystkim istotnego problemu?! – wysyczałem, zaciskając przy tym mocno zęby, bo piekło jak cholera.

– Widzę tylko ciebie, narzekającego na to, że mogłeś sobie dla odmiany poruchać, zamiast jechać na ręcznym, tak jak to robisz każdej nocy. – Wywrócił oczami, nadal bawiąc się w małą pielęgniarkę.

– Co…? Skąd wiesz…? – Zmrużyłem czujnie oczy.

– Śpię w łóżku obok. Chyba nie sądziłeś, że nie słyszę jak zaczynasz fapać? – Posłał mi wymowne spojrzenie i odstawił wodę utlenioną na miejsce.

– … Pieprz się – prychnąłem, nie znajdując na to dobrej odzywki.

– Pieprzenia na dzisiaj mam dość. – Zaśmiał się i zręcznie zakleił mi ranę plasterkiem. – No, grzeczny chłopczyk, naklejki dzielnego pacjenta ci nie dam, ale mogę za to postawić ci loda. – Jego perfidne rozbawienie mówiło samo za siebie, że dobór słów nie był przypadkowy.

– Obejdzie się, pizdusiu! – odparowałem z agresją, odprowadzając go wściekłym spojrzeniem, kiedy wychodził z łazienki.

– Mógłbyś czasem… Coś tu się przypala? – Zmarszczył brwi, zatrzymując się na środku salonu.

Sekunda na pojawienie się nad moją głową ogromnego znaku zapytania; dwie sekundy na poczucie dymu, kolejna sekunda na szybki flashback, a po nim jeszcze dwie na odpłynięcie całej krwi z mojej twarzy. Brawo, straciłem cenne sześć sekund.

– Kurwa jego mać, zapomniałem wyłączyć piekarnik! – Chyba jeszcze w życiu nie dostałem takiego przyspieszenia, jak w tamtym momencie.

Zapiekanki nie udało się uratować, kompletnie się sfajczyła. Ponadto trochę zadymiłem mieszkanie, więc większość popołudnia byliśmy zajęci wietrzeniem i zapewnianiem zaniepokojonych sąsiadów, że nie ma żadnego pożaru. Staruszkowie musieli się przez nas najeść strachu i w całym tym zamieszaniu tylko jedna osoba była zadowolona. Spring.

Wyjątkowo bawiła go moja kulinarna porażka. Mała wesz nie miała co robić, tylko, kurde, napawać się cudzym nieszczęściem.

– Bezuczuciowa gnida jesteś – prychnąłem, otwierając ostatnie już okno.

– Za to z ciebie prawdziwy mistrz kuchni. – Nie mógł opanować rozbawionego chichotu.

– Milcz – warknąłem, próbując doszorować blachę na której żywota dokonało nasze śniadanie. – Spring, dla ciebie to serio był tylko miły wieczór i fiut w dupie? – zapytałem, bo wciąż męczył mnie ten temat.

– Już nie zgrywaj takiego poruszonego romantyka. Za każdym razem, jak przelecisz jakąś pannę, to też tak przeżywasz? – Uniósł brew ze zdziwieniem.

– Dziewczyny to co innego – burknąłem, wylewając na spaleniznę kolejną porcję płynu do naczyń.

– Co masz przez to na myśli?

– Em… w sensie, że ty to ty. A kobieta to kobieta. – Zerknąłem na niego. Nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego odpowiedzią. – O rany, no chyba sam rozumiesz, że taka sytuacja codziennie się nie zdarza!

– Nie zdarza, ale mogłaby – stwierdził beztrosko, stojąc przy otwartym oknie.

– Nie mogłaby! Słuchaj, ja nie mam zamiaru robić ci za podszukę-wypłakajkę! – Rzuciłem blachę i gąbkę, stwierdzając, że nijak tego nie doszoruję.

– Co proszę? Jaką znowu poduszkę? – Założył ręce na piersi i oparł się tyłem o blat stołu.


	9. Rozdział 9 - A Gdybym Zniknął?

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Codziennością wydawały mi się tak huczne imprezy w mojej zarąbistej willi. Chatę miałem bardziej wypasioną niż najbogatszy pałac świata, co się dziwić, że zawsze kiedy organizowałem balangę, zwalały tu takie tłumy?

Odetchnąłem głośno, z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach obserwując dobytek swojego życia. Tuż przed willą rozciągał się ogromny basen, obok niego stała fontanna czekolady, poza tym cały parking moich własnych, nowiutkich aut, a to wszystko zwieńczone ogromnym, pięknym ogrodem. Do tego sławne osobistości, które podziwiałem, jak również moi przyjaciele, byli tutaj i bawili się świetnie. No żyć nie umierać.

Freddy, jedną ręką obejmując Foxy'ego, a w drugiej trzymając lampkę bardzo drogiego szampana, zbliżył się do mnie. Od kiedy on chodzi w hawajskich koszulach?

– Yo, Bonniesław! – przywitał się, unosząc naczynie z trunkiem. – Słuchaj, ten twój prywatny burdel to kompletny odjazd! Ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy znaleźć z rudym jakichś futerkowych kajdanek w cętki, mógłbyś to załatwić? – Spojrzał na mnie jak zbite szczenię.

– Pewnie, dla kumpla wszystko! Zaraz je dostaniecie! – zapewniłem, nie mając zamiaru psuć im imprezy brakiem pieprzonych kajdanek. Takie seks-zabaweczki to przecież podstawa, plamą na honorze wydawał mi się sam fakt, że musieli przyjść i o nie prosić!

– Dzięki Bonnie, na ciebie to jednak można liczyć! – Fazbear uśmiechnął się i odszedł, zostawiając ze mną pirata.

Zauważyłem, że mimo luźnego ubioru, rudy wciąż miał założony na dłoni swój hak. Widać podchwycił moje spojrzenie, bo uniósł go na wysokość oczu.

– Aligator w twoim basenie odgryzł mi rękę. – Jakby chcąc potwierdzić swoje słowa, zdjął piracki atrybut. Pod nim faktycznie nie miał dłoni. Wzdrygnąłem się lekko na ten widok, ale zanim zacząłem przepraszać za niesubordynację swojego zwierzaka, rudy znów się odezwał. – Spoko, jest w porządku, mogę zamiast haka przyczepić sobie wibrator, Freddy to kocha! Nie mam pretensji! – Poklepał mnie po ramieniu, śmiejąc się głośno.

– To dobrze, stary. – Odetchnąłem z ulgą.

– Ej, widzisz tego palanta? – Wskazał palcem jakiegoś przystojnego, umięśnionego Latynosa, który aktualnie tańczył na dachu jednego z moich zajebistych wozów. – Mówił, że się w tobie kocha i zapraszał cię na seks! – Foxy spojrzał na mnie i poruszył wymownie brwiami.

– Eee… to miło. Wiesz co, jakiś się zmęczony nagle zrobiłem, ta impreza trwa już ponad tydzień, chyba pójdę się przespać – wykręciłem się i dyskretnie wycofałem do wnętrza mojej chaty.

Rudy jęknął z zawodem, drąc się, że zabawa nigdy się nie kończy, sen jest dla słabych, a on pragnie dosiąść strusia, ja byłem już jednak daleko i nie zwracałem na niego uwagi. Przechadzałem się wolno długimi korytarzami. Całe wnętrze było utrzymane w klimatach pizzerii Freddy'ego, takie same kafelki na ścianach, rysunki dzieciaków, lampy pod sufitem… no kropka w kropkę jak tamten lokal!

Po krótkiej wędrówce dotarłem do znajomych mi drzwi. Nacisnąłem klamkę i wszedłem do środka.

Pomieszczenie nie było tak wypasione, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Przypominało sypialnię w wynajmowanym przeze mnie i Springa mieszkanku, tyle że w tej wersji była ona nieco większa, a zamiast dwóch łóżek pod ścianami, po środku stało jedno, dwuosobowe.

Skoro już o blondynie mowa, też tutaj był. Jak zwykle leżał i czytał; nawet nie podniósł na mnie wzroku, ale zdawał się być świadomy mojej obecności. Odezwał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy usiadłem obok niego.

– No wreszcie. Ile można na ciebie czekać, idioto? Czytam tę książkę już czwarty raz, a ty dopiero raczyłeś się zjawić! – Zamknął lekturę i spojrzał na mnie z wyrzutem, marszcząc przy tym brwi.

– Sorry, Złotko, byłem zajęty. Sam rozumiesz, trudno ogarnąć tak wielki tłum! – przeprosiłem najsłodszym tonem, na jaki było mnie stać. Wszedłem na pościel i próbując go udobruchać zacząłem obcałowywać jego odsłoniętą szyję. – Nie gniewaj się.

– Ech… nic tylko imprezy, a o mnie to już całkiem zapomniałeś – zamarudził, pozwalając mi jednak na te pieszczoty.

– No wiesz co, jak możesz tak mówić? W życiu bym nie zapomniał! Po prostu byłem zajęty! – Zsunąłem dłoń na jego udo i wolno przeniosłem ją na krocze.

– Wolałbym, żebyś zajmował się mną, a nie zabawą, wiesz, Bonnie?... Bonnie?... Bonnie!

###

Otworzyłem oczy i zamrugałem, powoli wracając do rzeczywistości. Coś niemiłosiernie mocno dźgało mnie w żebro. Gdy napastnik nie doczekał się ode mnie żywszej reakcji, zaczął w ten sam sposób znęcać się nad moimi ramionami i ukrytymi pod kołdrą udami. Fajnie, siniaki zawsze w modzie. W razie czego będę zgrywał ofiarę przemocy domowej, może wtedy ktoś wreszcie zobaczy mój ból i powie tej małej mendzie, że ma kategoryczny zakaz zbliżania się do mojej seksownej osoby.

– Bonnie! Bonnie, no wstawaj! – Piskliwy głos BonBona odebrał mi chęć do życia.

– Aaaawrghhhhh! – jęknąłem jak ranny łoś, namacałem poduszkę i ukryłem pod nią całą głowę.

– Bonnie, nie wygłupiaj się, późno już, Springi będzie krzyczał, jak nie wstaniesz! – Pchła usiadła na mnie i zaczęła mną mocno potrząsać.

– … Jakie stringi? – Nie ogarnąłem, bo poduszka skutecznie zagłuszała jego szczebiot.

– SPRINGI!

Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę z jednego, istotnego faktu. Ten Smerf nie powinien być w naszym mieszkaniu.

– Ja rozumiem, że jak wczoraj odwiedzał nas tabun sąsiadów po spaleniu tamtej zapiekanki, to mogłem po którymś razie zapomnieć zamknąć drzwi, ale jak, do jasnej cholery, wszedłeś tutaj teraz?! No na noc na pewno nie zostawiłem mieszkania otwartego dla złodziei! – Mimo oczekiwań drogiego kuzyna, jego obecność nie poprawiła mi humoru, a tylko utwierdziła w fakcie, że coraz lepiej przychodzi mi rozumienie pobudek samobójców.

– No jak to jak? Twój misiaczek mnie wpuścił! I w przeciwieństwie do ciebie był o wiele bardziej kulturalny! – Nadął poliki z lekkim oburzeniem, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się szatańsko. – Chyba wiem, przez kogo miał taki dobry humor…

– Jeszcze słowo, mały frędzlu, a wylecisz stąd oknem! – zagroziłem, podnosząc się nieco i podpierając na łokciach. – Nie wtykaj nosa w nieswoje sprawy! I złaź ze mnie! – Zepchnąłem BonBona i wstałem.

O ja mądry, zapomniałem, że zasnąłem bez ubrań, a teraz ot tak postanowiłem świecić gołą dupą przed napaloną wszą, której w oczach momentalnie pojawiły się gwiazdki zachwytu i chęć wyciągnięcia w moim kierunku swoich lepkich łapek.

Niedoczekanie! Chwyciłem leżące na podłodze bokserki, szybko je na siebie wciągnąłem, z szafy zabrałem jeszcze jakieś czyste ubrania i rzucając kurwami wyszedłem z sypialni, trochę za mocno obchodząc się z drzwiami, które przywaliły klamką w ścianę, tworząc w niej pokaźny ubytek.

Zignorowałem mijane po drodze Złotko i poszedłem do łazienki. Rzecz jasna zabarykadowałem się w niej, bo jeszcze kuzynek zechciałby „umyć mi plecy". Nie ma chuja we wsi, nie jestem jakimś napalonym pedałem, żeby latać za każdym chętnym fiutem! Spring to Spring, z nim łączyło mnie coś innego co nigdy nie zaistnieje między mną a BonBonem.

Chłód wody pomógł mi otrzeźwieć po tej niezbyt miłej pobudce i ostudzić emocje. Po szybkim prysznicu względnie się ogarnąłem, zauważając przy okazji, że zbyt długie kłaki zaczynają wymykać mi się spod kontroli i kaskadami spadać na ryj. Proszę państwa, odkryto nowy gatunek, oto niezwykle zarośnięty, niesamowity i niepowtarzalny Bonn-yeti! Trzeba będzie się wybrać do fryzjera.

Nieco spokojniejszy i bez destrukcyjnych myśli, skierowanych w stronę – tak, zgadliście – kochanego kuzyna, wyszedłem z łazienki.

Na powitanie dostałem od Złotka po łbie. No ja pierdolę, czy jakakolwiek część mojego ciała będzie dzisiaj oszczędzona?! Jak nie jeden mi jebnie, to drugi! Zacząłem podejrzewać, że może w ich mniemaniu jestem jakimś pieprzonym masochistą, a te „niezwykle delikatne zabiegi" mnie podniecają!

– Ałć! A to za co?! – Spojrzałem na blondyna z dużym wyrzutem, zasłaniając rękami obolałą głowę. Że też ten kurdupel do niej dosięgał!

– Za zaspanie, przyprawienie mnie o ból dupy i wydzieranie się od samego rana, debilu – stwierdził tonem, jakby to była najbardziej oczywista rzecz na świecie. – Pospiesz się, bo przez ciebie się spóźnimy – ponagliło Złotko.

– Czekaj, czekaj! – Zatrzymałem go w przejściu do łazienki. – Czemu żeś tu wpuścił tego niebieskiego skurczybyka?! Zabić mnie chciał! Albo, co gorsza, zgwałcić! – Mimo szczerej wiary w istnienie empatii u tego małego księcia piekieł, Spring nie wyglądał na wzruszonego. Więcej, mój wywód wyraźnie go nudził.

– Dobijał się jak opętany do drzwi, drąc się, że specjalnie przyjechał wcześniej, żeby trochę nam poprzeszkadzać, czy coś w tym stylu. Nie dałem rady przez to spać, to go wpuściłem. Poza tym pomógł mi cię dobudzić, leniu. – Wzruszył ramionami i zręcznie wyminął mnie, idąc do umywalki, by przed lustrem zacząć się pizdrzyć i przylizywać włosy. Pedantyczny chuj.

– Ej, nie poprzeszkadzać! – zaprzeczył BonBon wychodząc z kuchni z michą pełną płatków. – Stęskniłem się za wami, pyśki!

– Ta, tyle że my za tobą jakoś nie bardzo. – Założyłem ręce na piersi i westchnąłem głośno. Nagle coś mnie tknęło. – Spring, jadłeś ty coś?

– Ta, jakiegoś tosta – odparł, mocno zajęty zaczesywaniem niesfornego kosmyka.

Spojrzałem na kuzyna, niemo pytając wzrokiem, czy to prawda. Skoro był tu już od rana, musiał widzieć. Nie to, że robiłem za Springową niańkę, ale, do cholery, wczoraj prawie nic nie jadł, potem cały wieczór go męczyłem, gdyby teraz na głodniaka poszedł do pracy, z pewnością musieliby go zbierać z kafelek i to by była moja wina; a póżniej pierdolone wyrzuty sumienia nie dałyby mi spokoju, nienawidzę być miłym człowiekiem!

– Chyba nic nie jadł. Z resztą, nie wiem, byłem zajęty robieniem ci zdjęć. Patrz! – Odłożył płatki, wyciągnął z kieszeni phone i dumnie zaczął mi pokazywać poranną sesję.

Myślałem, że zejdę. Półnagie zdjęcia mnie… wstawione na FB z dopiskiem: „Mój Bonnieś po nocce ze swoim blond kochaniem. Uroczo wygląda, prawda? 3". Patrzyłem to na wyświetlacz, to na kuzyna modląc się, żeby to nie była prawda.

– Usuń to – wysyczałem wściekle. Kryjcie się, demony i wysłannicy szatana, bo ciśnienie tak mi skoczyło, że zaraz zacznę spopielać wzrokiem! Na pierwszy ogień pójdzie BonBon.

– Och, daj spokój, patrz ile masz pozytywnych komentarzy! – Przesunął palcem po ekranie, pokazując mi reakcje tłumu. Jakże się przeraziłem, widząc pod tymi zdjęciami Freddy'ego, Foxy'ego i Chicę.

Nie myśląc co robię, rzuciłem się na BonBona, wyrywając mu z ręki narzędzie zbrodni. Miałem zamiar usunąć nieszczęsne zdjęcia i wszystko, co o mnie publikował, ale jak się okazało w tej małej, tęczowej, słodkiej landrynce też drzemie dusza wojownika.

Z dzikim okrzykiem „NIEEEEE!" skoczył mi na plecy i zaczął się ze mną szarpać, broniąc jak lew swojej zboczonej kolekcji fotek szanownego pana Bonnie'ego.

Pociągnął mnie za włosy, wyrywając mi całą garść kłaków. Syknąłem z bólu o mało nie puszczając phona, ale wciąż dzielnie broniłem go przed łapami kuzyna. W końcu nie dałem rady utrzymać równowagi z tym wiercącym się balastem na karku i runąłem na twarz, przywalając w panele. Ponownie: AUĆ.

Nie poddałem się jednak tak łatwo i ignorując potencjalne uszkodzenia ciała wciąż próbowałem – mimo dużych przeszkód – usuwać te cholerne zdjęcia.

Kuzynek nie miał zamiaru ustąpić mi tak łatwo, w końcu na szali był dorobek jego całego życia; zaczął mnie kopać i gryźć.

– Kurwa, BonBon, przestań! – warknąłem głośno i obróciłem się na plecy z zamiarem efektywnego zgniecenia przeciwnika. Ten jednak okazał się ode mnie sprytniejszy i nim zdążyłem go uwięzić pod sobą, również się obrócił i wylądował na moich udach. O nie, teraz miał lepszy dostęp do telefonu!

I właśnie w takiej pozie, ubarwionej przekleństwami, wyzwiskami, gryzieniem, kopaniem, pluciem i drapaniem, zastał nas wychodzący z łazienki Spring.

Momentalnie zamarliśmy w bezruchu patrząc na niego. On zrobił to samo, wpatrując się w nas z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami, szczoteczką w ustach i ręcznikiem na ramionach.


	10. Rozdział 10 - Ciasto

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Tę noc zdecydowanie mogę zaliczyć do najgorszej w całym moim życiu. Gorszej nawet od tamtej pamiętnej imprezy, na której koło trzeciej nad ranem przykleili mnie do żyrandola i próbowali wyruchać kijem od miotły. Nie ma to jak robić za istną ułomność na krzywych nóżkach, do której niby wszyscy się uśmiechają, ale jak przychodzi co do czego, to w temacie głupich kawałów ją jako pierwszą biorą na swój bezlitosny celownik.

Mniejsza. Wracając do sedna sprawy, myślałem, że tutaj skonam. Raz, że ból w chuj, jakby mi stado ruskich czołgów po mordzie przejechało; dwa, nafaszerowali mnie taką ilością proszków, że po wszystkich niezbędnych zabiegach czułem się jak po wiadrze twardych narkotyków. Z tą różnicą, że po dragach to bym wstał, rozebrał się i zaczął wywijać hołubce na głowie doktora, będąc przekonanym, że właśnie walczę z hordą narwali z nadwagą w jakimś postapokaliptycznym świecie bez klamek, a tymczasem po tych lekarstwach byłem w stanie co najwyżej raz na jakiś czas mrugnąć. I to każdym okiem osobno.

Szczęście, że Złotko odebrało i zgodziło się przynieść mi rzeczy, bo lekarz jasno się wyraził, że posiedzę tutaj przynajmniej trzy dni, o ile wszystko będzie w porządku i nie wykryją u mnie jakiegoś nowego raka w dupie.

Nie miałem za dużo czasu na sen. Większość nocy zajęły badania i inne pierdółki, a z samego rana obudził mnie słodki jazgot pielęgniarki, no bo leki. Jak ja nienawidzę szpitali! Pomijając fakt, że opuszczone psychiatryki z horrorów to moja ukryta słabość, to trzeba jeszcze podkreślić, że żarcie tutaj mieli po prostu okropne. Ono aż krzyczało: „Karminy was, bo musimy, ale na luksusy nie liczcie, w końcu szpital musi na czymś oszczędzać, a wam – grubasy – dieta się przyda!".

Bo oczywiście nikt nie pomyśli, że moje spasione dupsko będzie smutne, jak nie dostanie na obiadek ziemniaczków! Ja nie jestem Spring! Muszę spożywać regularne posiłki!

Aż do godziny odwiedzin nudziłem się niemiłosiernie. Z ręką w gipsie, toną bandaży na ciele, a w szczególności mordzie, musiałem wyglądać jak człowiek-WC, któremu ktoś zrobił spłuczkę, uprzednio wkładając do muszli kosiarkę.

Pozytywne myślenie zawsze było moją mocną stroną.

W końcu drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Miałem to nieszczęście, że leżałem tu sam, trzy inne łóżka były puste, więc przez większość czasu nie było się do kogo odezwać. Z drugiej strony teraz, jak pojawił się tu blondyn, to nawet cieszyło mnie, że mogliśmy porozmawiać w cztery oczy, a nie być non stop śledzeni przez podejrzliwe spojrzenia uprzedzonych staruszków.

– Jesteś kompletnym debilem – przywitał mnie na wstępie, kładąc torbę z rzeczami na małej, pustej szafce obok mnie, a sam usiadł na jednym z wolnych łóżek. – Jak ty się tak załatwiłeś? – zapytał wkurzony. No nie ma co, mamusia roku z niego.

– A czy to ważne? – Spierdzieliłem wzrokiem i posłałem mu słodki uśmiech pod tytułem: „skończmy-ten-temat".

– Nie, cholera, wcale. Przecież wziąłem sobie urlop, żeby tu przyjść i rozmawiać o naleśnikach, a nie twoim zdrowiu. – Uniósł wzrok ku niebu, najwidoczniej mając nadzieję, że wymowne spojrzenie ogarnie te leniwe chóry anielskie, które zerwą się na równe nogi i ześlą na niego nową dawkę cierpliwości.

A przynajmniej modliłem się by tak było, bo nie chciałem, żeby połamał mi też drugą rękę. Albo urwał tę złamaną…

– Em… jakby to powiedzieć… wpierdoliłem się pod auto. – Podrapałem się po policzku. Większość twarzy zaklejały mi plastry, więc to był dość trudny zabieg.

– … Serio? Mam nadzieję, że nie upiłeś się do tego stopnia by stwierdzić, że zabawnie będzie wpaść pod samochód. – Zmrużył groźnie oczy.

– No pewnie, że nie! Co ty masz mnie za jakiegoś pijaka, który nic tylko wódą żyje?! – obruszyłem się, trochę za szybko podnosząc do siadu. – Po prostu zaczęło lać i nie zauważyłem, że coś jedzie. Szkoda tylko, że ten ktoś przejechał sobie po mnie i średnio wzruszony pomknął dalej. Przecież ci mówiłem, że nie będę pił dużo… poza tym nie wpuściłbyś mnie do mieszkania, jakbym przedobrzył. Nie miałem zamiaru ryzykować!

– Mhm… – Pokiwał powoli głową na znak, że rozumie. Moja odpowiedź wyraźnie go uspokoiła. – Momentami serio ciężko mi uwierzyć, jakiego ty potrafisz mieć pecha.

– Zaraz pecha, to po prostu seria niefortunnych wypadków, która ciągnie się za moim życiem. – Wzruszyłem zdrowym ramieniem.

– Nie tylko wypadki się za tobą ciągną, nieudolne próby zaruchania również. Mam ci przypomnieć tamten wieczór, kiedy…

– OBEJDZIE SIĘ, MILCZ, BO MI GORZEJ. – Natychmiast mu przerwałem. Nie. Akurat tamtego wieczoru wolałem nie pamiętać.

Nim Złotko zaczęło kontynuować doprowadzanie mnie do stanów skrajnie depresyjnych, mój telefon – który na szczęście przeżył i bezpiecznie leżał sobie na wolnej półce w szafce – rozdzwonił się głośno. Zerknąłem na wyświetlacz i od razu odłożyłem go z powrotem. BonBon. Nie chciałem z nim gadać.

– Odbierz. – Polecił Spring.

– Nie. Ty odbierz. I powiedz gnidzie, że nie żyję. Niech się zapłacze na śmierć! – stwierdziłem z grobową miną.

Blondyn, na ten akt nienawiści wobec członka rodziny, westchnął głośno, wziął mój phone i wstał, wychodząc z nim z pomieszczenia.

O kurwa, pewnie poszedł kuzynowi nagadać jakichś pojebanych pierdół. A ten przyjedzie tu w sukni żałobnej z wieńcem i butelką argentyńskiego soku z narwala.

Za dużo mi tych proszków dali. Zdecydowanie. Nawet w myślach pierdolę gorzej, niż zazwyczaj… chyba.

Po kilku minutach Złotko wróciło do środka i zajęło swoje poprzednie miejsce.

– Co mu powiedziałeś…? – zapytałem czujnie. Jeszcze doczepić mi takie stojące na baczność, psie uszy i wyglądałbym w tym momencie jak rasowy Burek, który podejrzliwie patrzy na rzuconą mu przez jakiegoś nieznajomego ćpuna, szynkę.

– Nic. Pytał co z tobą, a jak mu powiedziałem, że jesteś w szpitalu, rozryczał się, kazał ci powiedzieć, że… jak to było: „ból porodowy to nic przy cierpieniu, jakie odczuwa jego targana rozpaczą duszyczka na wieść, że przeżywasz katusze w samotności". Nie dał rady się dzisiaj zwolnić, ale obiecał, że jutro do ciebie wpadnie. – Spring przekazał wszystko od deski do deski z podejrzanym zadowoleniem na swojej ślicznej buźce. Chyba bawiło go, jak z każdym słowem bladłem coraz bardziej.

###

Rozmowa szybko zeszła na nieco luźniejsze tory, nim się obejrzałem, skupiliśmy się na kompletnych pierdołach w stylu: „Ależ to słońce mocno grzeje!".

Nawet nie wiem kiedy zleciało tych kilka godzin. Złotko ciągle prowokowało nowe tematy, więc się nie nudziłem. Pytanie, czy serio chciał ze mną spędzić czas, czy może przyszedł się tu ponabijać, bo co chwila komentował moje gapiostwo?

– Rany, daj spokój, jak tak się martwisz to mi o tym wypadku nie przypominaj, a nie co drugie zdanie dodajesz: „Ale żeś się głupio wpierdolił pod to auto!" – prychnąłem.

– A kto powiedział, że się martwię, hmm? – Uniósł brew, jakby zdziwiony moim stwierdzeniem.

– No a nie? Czekasz na mnie do późna, gdy dowiadujesz się, że jestem w szpitalu, raczysz mnie dramatycznym westchnięciem szoku i przerażenia, a potem bierzesz niespodziewanie urlop i zjawiasz się u mnie jak tylko ta gruba pielęgniarka zgadza się w końcu wpuścić cię do środka. Springi, mów słońce co chcesz, ale to wygląda jak pieprzona komedia romantyczna – podsumowałem zgrabnie.

– Komedia to twoje życie uczuciowe. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie w odpowiedzi na mój pełen znaków zapytania wzrok. – Tak, znalazłem ten twój zeszycik jak pakowałem ci ciuchy. Naprawdę sądziłeś, że go nie zauważę, jak włożysz go do jednej z par bokserek?

– Zaraz… znalazłeś… i czytałeś…?! – Straszne fakty zdawały się docierać do mnie w spowolnionym tempie. Ta blond pizda znalazła i przeczytała mój tajny zeszycik, w którym opisywałem wszystkie swoje miłości i skrupulatnie notowałem postępy w związkach z nimi!

– Owszem. Muszę przyznać, że masz duszę pisarza, niektóre fragmenty aż by się cytować chciało. Jak to szło? „Pierwsza randka z Judy obudziła we mnie setki, a wręcz tysiące uśpionych dotąd emocji. Dziewczyna była przepiękna, jej wąska talia, opięta ładnie przylegającą koszulką, krągłe biodra, tak ponętnie kołyszące się przy każdym jej zgrabnym kroku…" – zaczął recytować moje młodzieńcze wypociny, a ja szybko mu przerwałem celnym rzutem poduszką. No proszę, jakie to sypialne wyposażenie potrafi być przydatne!

– Jesteś chorym gnojem, na pamięć żeś się tego uczył?! – zaatakowałem go od razu, nie dając mu szansy na kontynuację, bo serio spaliłbym się ze wstydu.

– Jakoś tak mam, że zapamiętuję ulubione cytaty bez konieczności uczenia się ich. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Ale to serio było dobre i ładnie opisane! A ja żyłem w przekonaniu, że twoim najambitniejszym dziełem literackim, o ile można to tak nazwać, był podpis na umowie o mieszkanie…

– Kto ci to w ogóle pozwolił czytać?! – Agresja ze mnie nie schodziła, czułem się obdarty z sekretów! Szczęście, że już od jakiegoś czasu zeszycik leżał w szafie i nie zacząłem w nim pisać o blondynie, bo serio miałbym teraz powód, żeby rozłupać sobie czaszkę tym gipsem na ręce.

– Twoje bokserki mi pozwoliły, nie stawiały się specjalnie, jak wyciągałem z nich ten notesik. – Uśmiechnął się perfidnie. – Albo raczej nie miało co się w nich stawiać… – Ton jego głosu dał mi do zrozumienia, że dobór słów nie był przypadkowy.

– Ty mi tutaj oczu nie zamydlaj! Ja się zemszczę, gnido. Zemszczę! Zobaczysz, jak kiedyś znajdę u ciebie jakieś brudy, to też się nie zawaham i wszystko przeczytam! – wyraziłem kategoryczny bunt na taką niesprawiedliwość losu.

Niestety Złotko nie przejęło się, a wręcz zareagowało śmiechem.

– Uroczo. Nie martw się, deklu. Nie czytałem tego. Po prostu wypadł z szafki i otworzył się na stronie o tej Judy. Rzuciłem na to okiem, ale jak zobaczyłem czym to jest, od razu zamknąłem. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja mam kulturę i nie czytam cudzych pamiętniczków miłosnych. – Wyraźnie go to bawiło. Szatan mały.

– Och jak mi ulżyło, łaskawco – burknąłem. – A tak swoją drogą…

Urwałem, bo drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się nagle, a do środka wparowała dwójka osób, momentalnie dopadając do mojego łóżka i rzucając się na mnie jak łysi na skład peruk.

Spring był tak samo zaskoczony jak ja, widząc starszą, puszystą panią i wysokiego, ubranego w garnitur, mężczyznę w okularach.

– Bonnie! O mój Boże, dziecko! Jak ty wyglądasz?! – lamentowała kobieta, najpierw łapiąc mnie za obklejone policzki, potem kładąc dłoń na czole, po chwili wahania decydując się także na obmacanie mi gipsu po całej długości, a kończąc na bezradnym ściskaniu powietrza wokół mnie, najwyraźniej bojąc się normalnie przytulić.

– Jak… człowiek potrącony przez auto? – podsunąłem. – Mamo, daj spokój. Nie jestem ze szkła. Tak w ogóle to skąd wiedzieliście, że jestem w szpitalu? – Uniosłem brew, zdziwiony ich nagłym, heroicznym przybyciem.

– Twój kuzyn do nas zadzwonił cały zapłakany, że wpadłeś pod tir i leżysz tutaj na krawędzi życia i śmierci, więc szybko zwolniliśmy się z ojcem z pracy i przyjechaliśmy! – Kochana mamusia ledwo powstrzymywała szloch, mówiła to z takim przekonaniem, jakby serio w to wierzyła. A ja obiecałem sobie w duchu, że jednak muszę BonBona zakopać w jakimś wyjątkowo często obsikiwanym przez psy, miejscu.

– Jak widzisz żyję, oddycham, rozmawiam z tobą i kategorycznie NIE UMIERAM – podkreśliłem ostatnie, mając nadzieję, że to ją trochę uspokoi.

– Tak… tak… nie umierasz – wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i usiadła na krańcu mojego łóżka. – Myślałam, że skonam ze strachu. Bonnie, nie rób mi tak więcej! – W końcu, nie zważając na gips, postanowiła mnie przytulić. Trochę za mocno, ale co tam, poświęcę się i chwilę wytrzymam.

– Już, już. Jest dobrze, nie płacz, mamo. – Objąłem ją zdrowym ramieniem, a gdy miałem pewność, że smarka mi w ramię i nie widzi, posłałem ojcu wymowne spojrzenie pod tytułem: „Ręka mnie nakurwia, ale nie mam pojęcia jak ją od siebie odsunąć, żeby nie poczuła się skrzywdzona.".

Ojczulek na szczęście był o wiele bardziej ogarnięty i trzeźwo podchodził do życia. Też się martwił, ale widząc, że nic mi nie jest, postanowił w ciszy przeczekać lament mamy.


	11. Chapter 10 5 - Pan Pazurek

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Chica z rosnącym przerażeniem wlepiała wzrok w tłustego, białego kota, którego Bonnie trzymał tuż przed jej twarzą. Aż dziw, że był w stanie unieść tą kupę tłuszczu tylko jedną ręką.

Zwierzak, mimo uroczej, czerwonej kokardki na szyi i bycia nieprzyzwoicie puchatym, wyglądał dla dziewczyny jak przesadnie gruba, międzygalaktyczna bestia. Taka rodem ze starych, niskobudżetowych filmów, wykonana w animacji poklatkowej. W końcu takie bestie są najstraszniejsze.

To więcej niż pewne, że ten mały sierściuch w myślach palił całe miasta swoim niecnym, wiecznie wnerwionym spojrzeniem, życząc ludzkości powolnej, wyjątkowo bolesnej śmierci. Ponad to koty miały niezdrowy nawyk pożerania ciał swoich wrogów… i to ją w nich przerażało najbardziej.

– Chica, błagam, zgódź się! – Bonnie wykrzywił usta w przysłowiową „podkówkę" i wlepił w nią proszące spojrzenie.

Jak tak na niego patrzyła, to dochodziła do bardzo słusznego wniosku, że w pracy powinien nosić uszy psa, a nie królika, bo to był idealny szantaż na „niesłusznie kopniętego szczeniaka".

– A nie możesz poprosić kogoś innego? Wiesz… ja niezbyt mogę, mam już plany… – spróbowała się wykręcić, uciekając przed nim wzrokiem i drapiąc się nerwowo po policzku.

Przecież nie powie mu, że boi się kotów. Facet miałby z niej polewkę do końca życia!

– Nie mam już kogo! BonBon od początku weekendu siedzi u swojej tajemniczej cizi i znaku życia nie daje, Toy Freddy'ego i Toy Chici nie znam aż tak dobrze, żeby móc im powierzyć największy skarb mojej rodziny, Puppet zalega u ojca w innym mieście i pomaga w biznesie, Scott zajmuje się Vincentem, bo mu się ostatnio nieco pogorszyło, Mangle rozłączyła się sekundę po tym, jak do niej zadzwoniłem, a Fazbear ma uczulenie na kocią sierść, co automatycznie wyklucza też Foxy'ego, w końcu oni to jak papużki nierozłączki. Wiesz jakby mnie Freddy opierniczył, gdyby rudego obsiadły kłaki Pana Pazurka i automatycznie zrobiły im celibat do czasu ich anihilacji? – Westchnął głośno, kompletnie załamany.

– Bonnie… ja naprawdę nie mogę. – Blondyna pokręciła zdecydowanie głową.

– Proszę cię, Chica, to tylko kilka godzin! Pojadę szybko na to zdjęcie gipsu i zaraz wracam! Jak chcesz, to ci zapłacę! – zaoferował, uświadamiając sobie, że łapówka może pomóc jej w podjęciu decyzji.

– Nie, nie, nie chcę od ciebie pieniędzy! – zaprotestowała szybko. – Tak właściwie to Spring nie mógłby z nim zostać? – zapytała, unosząc przy tym jedną brew w górę.

– Nie mogę. – Złotko przeteleportowało się do nich z salonu, wyminęło Bonnie'ego i stanęło tuż obok schodów. – Debil zrobiłby dramat na cały szpital, że mu rękę obetną. Jadę w charakterze podręcznego środka na uspokojenie.

– Przesadzasz… nie prościej byłoby powiedzieć: „Idę ci robić za wsparcie mentalne, bo się martwię o twoje piękne mięśnie"? – Bonnie zatrzepotał rzęsami, na co blondyn odpowiedział mu ledwo zduszonym, ociekającym ironią, śmiechem.

W tym całym zamieszaniu biedny, duszony kot, omal nie puścił pawia.

– No dobra, faktycznie nie ma nikogo do roli opiekunki, ale skoro to tylko na chwilę, to może mógłby zostać sam…? To kot, zwinie się w kłębek i zaśnie, nawet nie zauważy, że was nie było! – Dziewczyna chwytała się brzytwy, sytuacja nie była za ciekawa, bo z jednej strony głupio jej było odmawiać, a z drugiej strasznie się bała.

– Zły pomysł. Wczoraj wyszliśmy na dosłownie kilka minut do sklepu, ja po zakupy, Spring pomóc mi w zakupach – zaczął wyższy (i o wiele bardziej połamany) z mężczyzn. – Kiedy wróciliśmy, po firankach nic się nie ostało.

– Podrapał je…? – dopytała dziewczyna.

– Zdematerializował. Nie ma ich. – Bonnie wzruszył bezradnie zdrowym ramieniem, ku niezadowoleniu czworonoga.

– Od wczoraj szukamy, ale wciąż nie możemy znaleźć. Nie mam pojęcia co ten kot z nimi zrobił, ani dlaczego akurat firanki, ale jakimś dziwnym, niezrozumiałym sposobem pozbył się ich z naszego domu. – Blondyn pokręcił bezradnie głową i zaczął schodzić w dół.

– No chyba, że wdarł się nam do mieszkanka złodziej i uznał te firanki za wyjątkowo cenne... choć to mało prawdopodobne. Już nawet sąsiadki przepytywaliśmy, czy drzwi przypadkiem nie zostawiłem otwartych i któraś z nich nie postanowiła je zabrać i wyprać, bo tym babciom serio się nudzi na emeryturze, ale zaprzeczyły – stwierdził Bonnie, zapewne robiąc sobie w głowie jakąś dramatyczną, adekwatną do powiedzianej przed chwilą kwestii, retrospekcję. – No nic… trzymaj Pana Pazurka i zajmij się nim dobrze. W kuchni na lodówce jest jego jedzonko, jakby było za zimne to je trochę podgrzej, bo inaczej będzie pluł! Trzym się, Chica, dzięki za pomoc! – Wcisnął zdezorientowanej przyjaciółce pchlarza w ręce i pognał za Springiem.

– Ale… ale… – wydukała, zanim jednak zdążyła jakoś żywiej zaprotestować, chłopcy zniknęli na schodach.

Chyba naprawdę nie miała wyjścia. Dała się im wrobić!

Ciarki ją przeszły, gdy groźny zwierz zamiauczał z niezadowoleniem i zaczął ją kopać, próbując się uwolnić. Blondyna natychmiast wyprostowała ręce by zwiększyć odległość między jej podatnym na zadrapania ciałem, a wyposażonym w ostre pazury, kotem.

Futrzasta kulka wierciła się, a w dodatku była niewyobrażalnie ciężka, więc szybko weszła z nim do mieszkania, odstawiła na podłogę i zamknęła drzwi nim kiciek zdążył przez nie umknąć na wolność.

– Grunt to zachować spokój. – Wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i spojrzała twardo na czworonoga, który nic sobie z niej nie robił. Bardziej pochłaniało go lizanie się pod ogonem. – Może… może jesteś głodny, co? Zjesz coś sobie, napchasz zmielonymi zwłokami swój gruby, koci brzuszek i zaśniesz… tak? – zapytała bardziej samą siebie, bo nie liczyła, że zwierzak jej odpowie.

Pełna entuzjazmu i rosnącej nadziei, że uda jej się przeżyć tą opiekę nad małym szatanem, pomknęła do kuchni i od razu podeszła do lodówki.

Cholernie wysokiej lodówki.

Po zrobieniu kilku kroków w tył dostrzegła, że faktycznie stoi na niej niebieska saszetka z narysowaną na niej, uśmiechniętą, kocią mordką. Szkoda tylko, że ktoś postanowił umieścić ją na samym tyle!

O ile Bonnie nie miał najpewniej żadnego problemu z dosięgnięciem jej, o tyle ona – niższa nawet od Springa – miała i to spory.

W pierwszym odruchu wyjęła z kieszeni phone i z narastającą wściekłością napisała do tego dekla kilka mniej przyjemnych słów, sms zwieńczając pytaniem po jaką cholerę położył to żarcie dla futrzaka tak daleko. Odpowiedź dostała już po chwili.

– „Bo z tyłu góra lodówki jest najcieplejsza, a chciałem, żeby mu się trochę zagrzało.". Zabiję cię, draniu – wysyczała jadowicie.

Odsunęła od stołu jedno z krzeseł i postawiła je tuż pod lodówką. Ostrożnie, uważając żeby przypadkiem się nie zachwiać i nie runąć na podłogę, co skończyłoby się ogromnym siniakiem, a w najgorszym wypadku złamaniem, wspięła się i przytrzymując rączki od drzwiczek, wyprostowała.

No teraz to była zupełnie inna rozmowa, bez trudu wyciągnęła wolną dłoń w kierunku saszetki, jednak nim zdołała ją dosięgnąć, ktoś zagrodził jej drogę.

Kot kilka chwil temu porzucił mycie śnieżnobiałego futra i zainteresował się jej wyczynami, a nawet uknuł plan, jakby tu uprzykrzyć blondynie życie.

W tej samej chwili gdy ona już niemal chwyciła w smukłe palce torebeczkę z kocią karmą, zwierzak wskoczył na lodówkę, zamachał puchatą kitą i usiadł, blokując jej dostęp do saszetki.

– Cholera…! – zaklęła, błyskawicznie cofając dłoń. Gdyby nie fakt, że drugą ręką cały czas trzymała się drzwiczek, w tym momencie zapewne runęłaby jak długa.

Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła, z rosnącym przerażeniem podniosła głowę i spojrzała w szeroko otwarte oczy małego zabójcy.

Kot wstał, podszedł do krawędzi i… skoczył. Runął jak głaz centralnie na jej głowę. Dlaczego? Po prostu stwierdził, że będzie zabawnie... ale nie dla skrajnie przerażonej Chici.

###

Mangle weszła do sypialni w samym szlafroku, z kubkiem gorącego kakao w jednej ręce i książką w drugiej. Postawiła naczynie na niskiej szafeczce obok łóżka i ułożyła się wygodnie na świeżo wypranej pościeli.

O tak, idealne warunki do czytania. Ostatnio miała strasznie mało czasu na swoje książkowe hobby. A to praca, a to Chica, a to znowu praca i znowu Chica… te dwie sprawy pochłaniały cały jej czas, przez co na rozrywki typu postapokaliptyczne seriale, czy dobre powieści kryminalne, nie miała go wcale.

Poprawiła sobie poduszkę i otworzyła lekturę w miejscu, gdzie wcześniej umieściła niewielką zakładkę zrobioną ze skrawka wydartej z zeszytu kartki.

Wtedy właśnie jej phone postanowił rozdzwonić się na całe mieszkanie.

Jęknęła z irytacją, odłożyła piąty tom przygód swojego ukochanego detektywa i sięgnęła po wygrywające skoczną melodię, wściekle wibrujące urządzenie.

Nie zdziwiła się widząc na ekranie zdjęcie swojej dziewczyny. Odetchnęła głęboko i odebrała.

– Co się stało, kotku? – zapytała łagodnym tonem, mając szczerą nadzieję, że blondyna nie będzie próbowała wyciągać ją na żadną imprezę.

– Matko święta, tylko nie kotku! – odpowiedział jej piskliwy, przerażony głos Chici.

– Coś się stało…? – zapytała czujnie, lekko zaniepokojona. Jej druga połówka była rozwrzeszczana, niezorganizowana i strasznie emocjonalnie podchodziła do największych pierdół, ale takiej rozpaczy to Mangle jeszcze u niej nie słyszała.

– Zabije mnie! On mnie zabije…! Ratuj, błagam! Tak się boję! – Dziewczyna zaniosła się szlochem i nie była już w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa więcej.

– Kto?! Chica, co się stało?! Gdzie ty jesteś?! – Białowłosa zerwała się z łóżka na równe nogi i zaczęła ubierać w pośpiechu, telefon przytrzymując sobie przy uchu ramieniem.

– Booooonieeeee! – wyjęczała Chica i tym płaczliwym okrzykiem zakończyła połączenie.

Kobieta stanęła jak wryta. Bonnie? Że niby on chciał jej coś zrobić? I to ze złamaną ręką?


	12. Chapter 11 - Krok w Tył

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

yaoi - my - revolution .com - usuń spacje

###

Półtorej tygodnia. Dokładnie tyle minęło od kiedy wróciłem do roboty po zdecydowanie zbyt długim chorobowym. Rzecz jasna ręki wciąż nie mogłem przesilać, stąd kolejna przysługa od Freddy'ego – załatwienie mi posady kelnera na czas kuracji, żebym przypadkiem nie nabawił się jakiejś długotrwałej kontuzji, czy czegoś w tym rodzaju, w końcu jak najszybciej musiałem znowu zacząć występować.

Gdybym miał porównywać, to młody Fazbear dosłownie robił mi za anioła stróża… Spring natomiast za diabła.

W kwestii Złotka zacząłem mieć mieszane uczucia. Jak siedziałem z gipsem, to facet był uosobieniem wzorowej pani domu i nie mam tu na myśli tych pedantycznych odruchów unicestwiania każdego pyłku, jaki miał czelność wlecieć na jego teren. To, jak się zachowywał, zaczynało podchodzić pod… bo ja wiem, zmartwienie? O ile takie uczucia miały rację bytu w tym małym uosobieniu czystej Apokalipsy.

Równo ze zdjęciem gipsu skończyła się laba. Owszem, ręka wciąż nie wróciła do pełni zdrowia, nie mogłem jej przesilać, a przez pierwsze dni musiałem wciąż wspomagać się temblakiem, mimo tego Springowi nagle wyłączyła się ta troskliwość i wróciliśmy do poprzednich, czy może raczej jeszcze gorszych, relacji. Blondyn chyba odreagowywał cały ten czas, kiedy wysługiwałem się jego pomocą, bo wyżywał się na mnie mocniej, niż zazwyczaj.

– Wiesz, może powinienem częściej kości łamać? Zdaje się, że zapach gipsu budzi w tobie głęboko uśpione instynkty macierzyńskie – stwierdziłem tonem zawodowego filozofa, na co Złotko odpowiedziało mi zirytowanym spojrzeniem, będącym najpewniej zapowiedzią nadciągającej fali bólu, który chętnie mi zada, jeżeli dalej będę brnął w tym kierunku.

– Świetny pomysł. Złam sobie coś jeszcze, a do wieczornych zabaw będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, bo ja spasuje. – Spring widać średnio był w humorze na tego typu żarty.

Z jednej strony byłem w stanie go zrozumieć. Nigdy nie powiedziałby tego głośno, ale do tej pory pamiętam jego pierwszą reakcję na wieść, że wylądowałem w szpitalu.

Ciężko mu było przyznać, że zaczął się do mnie przywiązywać, w dodatku – o dziwo – ze wzajemnością.

Różnica między nami polegała na tym, że on najchętniej wykorzystałby mnie w charakterze rozpałki do grilla, ja z kolei byłbym za tym, żeby wyrzucić go przez okno. Owszem, było już kilka skrajnych sytuacji podczas których wkurzył mnie do tego stopnia, że mało brakowało, a spełniłbym tę groźbę, istniało jednak coś, co skutecznie mnie przed tym powstrzymywało.

Nie, nie miłość, od niej co najwyżej mógłbym rzygnąć cukrem. Bardziej miałem tu na myśli nudę. Tak, to zdecydowanie nuda. Gdyby nagle brakło w moim życiu jego wymyślnych komentarzy i sposobów na zrównanie mojego życia z glebą, zwyczajnie zanudziłbym się na śmierć. Nie mogłem wręcz żyć bez tych naszych przepychanek.

Matko, ojcze, wybaczcie mi. Chyba odkryłem w sobie wewnętrznego masochistę.

– Żebyś się nie zdziwił jak któregoś wieczorka sprowadzę sobie tabun leśnych ssaków do pokoju! – odbiłem piłeczkę, nieco skonsternowany faktem, że pierwsze co, to zaczął uderzać w czuły punkt, czyli celibat.

A przecież miało być miło. Mieliśmy piechotką wracać sobie z roboty. Na spokojnie, po cichutku, kulturalnie. No jak ludzie, którzy szanują śpiących na ławkach, pijanych „proroków", jak ostatnio telewizje zaczęły określać naćpanych meneli, bo coraz większy ich procent zarzekał się, że widział Boga i wie, kiedy nastąpi koniec świata. Zaczęło się od jednego wariata, który zażądał przyjazdu telewizji pod groźbą skoku z mostu. Spełniło się jego życzenie, narobił sensacji, pokrzyczał do kamery o zwiastunach końca i tak rozpoczął tą dziwną modę wśród sobie podobnych. A potem przyjechała straż pożarna, policja i wspólnymi siłami odprowadzili go na chodnik.

Naprawdę nie wiem, ile ten koleś wypił, ale brońcie mnie chóry anielskie, bym nigdy nie sięgnął po taką ilość Wyborowej. Tamten pijaczyna chciał skakać z mostu i ujrzał Boga. Ja najpewniej skakałbym z dywanu i ujrzałbym te przerażające pacynki, co wychodziły ze śmietników w jakiejś starej bajce. I teraz nasuwa się jedno pytanie: skoro Stwórca ostrzegał przed Apokalipsą, to przed czym ostrzegałyby mnie wyłażące ze śmieci, gadające skarpety?

– No powiem ci, że faktycznie by mnie to nie zdziwiło. Łosie do łosi ciągnie. – Uśmiechnął się wrednie, gotów na kontynuowanie tych zaczepek.

Nawet nie zauważyłem kiedy opuściliśmy park i zamiast iść prosto pod blok, obeszliśmy go z drugiej strony, wzdłuż sieci różnorakich, małych sklepików.

– Bardzo zabawne. Na nic lepszego cię nie stać? – burknąłem, spojrzenie utkwiwszy w mijanych właśnie, sklepowych wystawach.

– Oszczędzam ciężką amunicję na później, bo – jak widzę – opornie się dzisiaj rozgrzewasz, a kopanie leżącego to żadna satysfakcja.

– Kto tu niby leż…?! – Chęć mordu ostudziło we mnie dostrzeżenie zza jedną z wielkich szyb pewnego niezwykle interesującego przedmiotu.

Mianowicie chodziło o słuchawki. Potężne, mocne i… niebotycznie drogie.

– Bonnie? Znowu się zaciąłeś? – Spring tyknął mnie mocno w zdrowe ramię, najwyraźniej zniecierpliwiony moim długotrwałym wgapianiem się jak ostatni debil w coś za szkłem i obliczaniem w głowie, ile posiłków musiałbym sobie odpuścić, żeby na nie odłożyć. Po chwili doszedłem do słusznego wniosku: o wiele więcej, niż są tego warte.

– Mniejsza o to, chodź – ponagliłem go, odklejając się od wystawy. – Jak myślisz, warto przez miesiąc jeść przecenione jogurty, żeby odłożyć na słuchawki? – Musiałem zapytać.

– Myślę, że mi taka zamiana nie zrobiłaby różnicy. Gorzej z tobą, potrafisz wchłonąć porcję dla słonia, więc albo opakowanie jogurtu musiałoby być wielkości piekarnika, albo umarłbyś po tygodniu.

– Przecież można wytrzymać bez jedzenia nawet miesiąc.

– To tylko statystyka, a ty mi wyglądasz na osobę nie zaliczającą się do żadnego sztywnego wykresu, dlatego zaufaj mi i nie rób żadnych jogurtowych akcji, bo na następny weekend zostaną po tobie tylko wychudzone zwłoki.

###

W końcu nadszedł ten magiczny dzień, gdy ręka wróciła do całkowitej sprawności i znów mogłem cieszyć się pełnym zestawem kończyn, a co za tym idzie – robić wszystko to, co kochałem, a do czego miałem przez tamto złamanie mocno ograniczony dostęp.

Gotowanie, gra na gitarze, tyłek Złotka... tyle przyjemności mnie ominęło!

W kwestii tego ostatniego, niedługo minie rok od kiedy wszystko się zaczęło. Rany, jak ten czas leci! Wciąż pamiętam dzień, w którym dołączyłem do personelu Fredbear's Family Dinner (cześć pamięci tej restauracji) i wyprowadziłem się z rodzinnego gniazdka.

A za kilka miechów będzie rocznica mojego oficjalnego przestawienia się z hetero na bi. W sumie jak teraz się tak nad tym zastanawiam, to nie wiem co mną kierowało, że tak ostro wzbraniałem się przed poszerzeniem swoich poglądów w sferze seksualnej (czyt.: co mi odpierdalało, że segregowałem dupy jak ekolog plastiki, nie ma co wybrzydzać!). Owszem, miałem kilka nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń jeszcze ze szkoły, w których mój kochany kuzyn był tak uprzejmy uczestniczyć, ale gdybym twardo się zakorzenił przy staroświeckich poglądach: „Prawdziwa rodzina…" i tak dalej, to ominęłoby mnie… no, będzie nieco ponad pół roku dzikich seksów z panem S., których na dzień dzisiejszy ani trochę nie żałuję.

– Mamy na wieczór jakieś plany? – zapytałem Złotko, gdy zostaliśmy sami w szatni.

– Ja wychodzę. Ty rób co chcesz – odpowiedział, średnio zainteresowany tematem.

– Nie możesz tego przełożyć na jutro? Dzisiaj moglibyśmy… – Nieco okrężną drogą spróbowałem zachęcić go do zostania w domu i potowarzyszenia mi.

– Bonnie, słonko, dziesięć kilometrów stąd, tuż przy starym moście, jest hodowla królików. Jak chcesz, to jedź tam i wypożycz sobie kilka, bo widać posuwać lubisz tak chętnie, jak one, więc nie będą ci odmawiać. W przeciwieństwie do mnie. – Stał do mnie tyłem i zdejmował właśnie koszulę; byłem pewny, że wywraca z poirytowaniem oczami.

– Daj spokój, po prostu ostatnio cienko było z seksem, dziwisz się, że mam ochotę? – Wybraniałem się, bo jak zwykle wszystko sprowadzało się do prostego faktu, że jestem niewyżytym gówniarzem, który w głowie ma tylko powypinane poślady.

Oszczerstwa, powiadam! Czyżby Złotko się starzało i chęć na małe co nieco mu spadała?

– Dziwi mnie fakt, że nie pojmujesz znaczenia słowa „nie" i muszę się powtarzać milion razy, że nie mam dzisiaj czasu, byś zrozumiał przesłanie. – Na zakończenie podsumował swoją wypowiedź głośnym westchnięciem i odłożył na bok złotą kamizelkę i białą koszulę. – Dotarło? – zapytał dla pewnością, obracając się przy tym przez ramię w moją stronę.

Chyba nie do końca pojął, jak wielki błąd popełnił.

Jego zwlekanie z ubieraniem się sprawiło, że w głowie wykwitł mi nowy, szatańsko dobry plan.

– Wiesz… – zacząłem, zostawiając swoje rzeczy w spokoju i podchodząc do blondyna. – Skoro później nie masz czasu, to może teraz? – zasugerowałem śmiało, w trzech krokach pokonując dzielącą nas odległość i obejmując Złotko w pasie, a przy okazji bezczelnie macając łapskami jego nagi tors.

– Uznam to za żart i z dobroci serca dam ci dziesięć sekund na wycofanie się z tego pomieszczenia – ostrzegł lojalnie, z podejrzanym spokojem reagując na mój – niskich lotów, ale jednak – podryw.

– A jeżeli wykorzystam te dziesięć sekund na coś innego, niż taktyczny odwrót? – zapytałem, zsuwając dłoń na jego krocze.

Zareagował błyskawicznie. Już zdążyłem zapomnieć, jak mocno to małe cholerstwo potrafi z łokcia przywalić. Nie pomógł fakt, że trafił idealnie pod żebra.

Wycofałem się i zgiąłem w pół, ledwie wstrzymując zbierające się w ustach chuje i kurwy.

– A trzeba było korzystać z mojej dobroci i spadać stąd, póki miałeś okazję – stwierdził, kręcąc głową z politowaniem na moją głupotę i średnio poruszony bólem, jaki mi zadał, spokojnie ubrał koszulkę.

– No wybacz, że czuję się odepchnięty, bo ty ostatnio ciągle nie masz dla mnie czasu i korzystam z każdej potencjalnej okazji! – burknąłem, gromiąc go wzrokiem.

– Już nie rób z siebie takiej ofiary. Postaraj się uszanować fakt, że mam swoje sprawy i zwyczajnie nie mam sił się z tobą użerać. – Wywrócił oczami, poskładał w kosteczkę robocze ubrania, które zaraz po tym włożył starannie do swojej torby. – Ale nie, ty wolisz się fochnąć i zacząć do mnie dobierać w najmniej odpowiednich chwilach, zarzucając oskarżycielskimi tekstami jak tylko ośmielę ci się sprzeciwić, bo łatwiej jest zgrywać pana krwawiące serduszko, niż rozgarniętego człowieka, prawda?

– Nie bądź taki opryskliwy. No i… zdradzisz, cóż to za ważne sprawy, że poświęcasz im całe wieczory po pracy? – zapytałem, powoli godząc się z faktem, że lada dzień mój wspaniały kaloryfer ozdobi męski siniak.

Złotko raczej nie było typem człowieka, który dniami i nocami latałby po całym mieście jak kot z pęcherzem, a to do klubów, a to do znajomych, a to nawet na zwykły spacer, dom traktując bardziej jak swoistą bazę regeneracyjną, w której przebywałby maksymalnie osiem godzin na dobę.

A przynajmniej w moich oczach nie był kimś takim.

Przez cały okres mieszkania razem, tylko z początku regularnie wybywał na dłużej. Mam tu na myśli okres, kiedy jeszcze spotykał się z Fredbearem i to do niego tak latał, jednak po tym jak zerwali, Spring rzadko kiedy poruszał się trasą inną niż mieszkanie – praca (ewentualnie zahaczał po drodze o sklep, jak trzeba było zrobić jakieś zakupy), niekiedy cudem udało mi się wyciągnąć go na jakąś imprezę z naszymi wspólnymi znajomymi; co więc się stało, że znów wrócił do tajemniczego znikania o tak późnych porach?

ZARAZ. Chwila na połączenie faktów.

Znika wieczorami, tak jak to robił, gdy był z tamtym gościem. Nie chce powiedzieć, gdzie się szlaja. Unika seksu, zwalając na wieczne zmęczenie.

Znika wieczorami, tak jak to robił, gdy był z tamtym gościem.

Tak jak to robił, gdy był z tamtym gościem.

Gdy był z tamtym gościem.

WIEM JUŻ WSZYSTKO.

– Spring, chuju, znalazłeś sobie jakąś dupę na boku?! – wydarłem się, nim zdążyłem dwa razy przemyśleć, czy aby na pewno bezpiecznym jest ot tak oskarżyć go o chodzenie w krzaczki z kimś innym.

To był błąd. Złotko się wkurwiło i był to ten rodzaj wnerwienia, który na pierwszy rzut oka wygląda jak poirytowanie zmiksowane z zażenowaniem. Ostatni raz widziałem u niego tak pełną niechęci minę, gdy niechcący powiedziałem do niego przy wszystkich „Stringi", zamiast „Springi".

Ciekawe, czy zniesmaczył go mój tok rozumowania, czy sama myśl o tym, że coś takiego mogłoby mieć miejsce.


	13. Rozdział 12 - Początek i koniec

Ten tekst nie jest całym rozdziałem, a jedynie fragmentem, ponieważ Fanfiction służy mi tylko za reklamę! Jeżeli was zainteresowałam, dokończenie możecie znaleźć na moim blogu:

.com

###

Od pierwszego dnia znajomości, moje relacje ze Springiem chwiały się na wysokich falach opisanych jako: „nienawiść", „zażenowanie", „politowanie" i okazjonalnie „ruchanie". Rany, nasze życie zaczęło się zmieniać w stereotypowe problemy nadpobudliwych nastolatek, takich z przygłupich programów dla dorastających księżniczek. Nie mogłem powiedzieć, że kiedykolwiek było między nami naprawdę zarąbiście; zaliczaliśmy wzloty i upadki, do tego dałem się wkręcić w ten cały niezobowiązujący seks, przez który ostatecznie wylądowaliśmy w sytuacji bez wyjścia. Domagałem się czegoś, czego Spring za nic nie chciał mi dać – związku, stałości, zapewnienia, że to wszystko nie jest tylko na chwilę.

Tak, zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że zamieniłem się w sentymentalnego dekla, któremu nagle zaczęło zależeć, ale co poradzić? Serce nie sługa, dupę sobie wybierze i za nią będzie gonić.

Wyjąłem z szafki maszynkę i delikatnie przyciąłem nią kilka dłuższych włosków na mojej starannie wymodelowanej bródce. Idealnie. Perfekcyjnie wręcz! Raz w roku mogę się odpizdrzyć, tym bardziej, że załoga postanowiła wyprawić mi łączone urodzinki i zadbała o zorganizowanie całej imprezki z tej okazji. Słabo by było wpaść na nią w szlafroku i kapciach, bo – mimo tego, co myśli o mnie Spring – jakąś godność mam.

– Nie wysilaj się, nieważne ile godzin będziesz stał przed tym lustrem, krzywego ryja nie naprawisz – usłyszałem jadowity głos Złotka. O wilku mowa, ten to zawsze musi się zjawić w krytycznym momencie, żeby mnie dobić.

Blondyn stał w drzwiach i z wyraźnym zniecierpliwieniem czekał, aż wyjdę. Nie ma tak dobrze, jak wojna to na całego. Postanowiłem wytoczyć ciężką artylerię i odpowiedzieć Chuckiem Norrisem na ogień. To znaczy – olać Springa i złośliwie zacząć się pizdrzyć przed tym lustrem, jak rasowa, żywa Barbie.

O ile pierwsze pół minuty blondasek przetrzymał to spokojnie, o tyle po tych trzydziestu sekundach stwierdził, że zrobi to samo, co ja. Będzie udawał, że pan Bonnie Cepowski nie istnieje, a skoro tak, to nie ma żadnych przeciwwskazań, żeby wszedł do środka i jakby nigdy nic zaczął się przede mną obnażać, chcąc wziąć szybki prysznic.

Tak, zostałem ochrzczony Cepowskim, po tym jak zeszłego wieczoru wywiązała się dyskusja o budowie cepa. Dużo się o sobie podczas tamtej rozmowy dowiedziałem, szczególnie zapadł mi w pamięć fakt, że taki zwyczajowy Cepowski składa się z fiuta, czarnej dziury w zastępstwie żołądka i worka treningowego w miejscu twarzy, z którego co jakiś czas wydaje niezidentyfikowane odgłosy, będące najpewniej prośbami o szybkie zakończenie jego marnej egzystencji.

Jak tak teraz o tym myślę, to powinienem był przyjebać Springowi za te obelgi; a nuż zamknąłby śliczną buźkę i nie otwierał jej aż do mojego pogrzebu.

Ostatecznie stwierdziłem, że nie ma co tracić nerwów, w dodatku tuż przed imprezką, olałem wszelkie zamierzone i niezamierzone zaczepki ze strony blondyna i pognałem do sypialni w poszukiwaniu jakiejś czystszej koszulki, bo odkryłem, że mam upierdolony rękaw.

Po ogarnięciu garderoby w równie szybkim tempie przemieściłem się do drzwi wyjściowych i po włożeniu butów oraz kurtki, jak strzała wypadłem z mieszkania.

###

– Niech im gwiazdka pomyślności, nigdy nie zagaśnie! Nigdy nie zagaśnie! A kto z nami nie wypije, niech go piorun trzaśnie! A kto z nami nie wypije, niech go piorun trzaśnie! – Całe towarzystwo, po odklepaniu tradycyjnej pieśni urodzinowej, nagrodziło nas – solenizantów – gromkimi brawami, które nasiliły się w momencie, w którym obaj z Foxym zgodnie zdmuchnęliśmy dwie świeczki na szczycie małego tortu.

– Dobra, to kroimy ciacho! Z drogi, z drogi, brać sobie talerzyki i ustawiać się w kolejce, jak chcecie dostać kawałek! – zarządziła Chica, ku zgrozie Mangle chwytając za nóż. – Panowie solenizantowie pierwsi – stwierdziła uprzejmie, krojąc tort na nieco nierówne kawałki i nakładając mi jeden na papierowy talerzyk.

Nie odmówiłem i od razu sięgnąłem po plastikowy widelec. Jebać ekologię, dziś się dobrze bawię.

– Serio, to chyba najlepsze urodziny, jakie miałem. No aż nie wiem, co powiedzieć, ziomeczki – mówiłem, w przerwach pomiędzy kolejnymi kęsami tortu.

Nie obchodziłem hucznie tego dnia już od dobrych czterech lat, oczywiście z własnej woli, więc tym bardziej powaliła mnie ilość gości i przepych, z jakim wszystko zostało urządzone. Niby coś tam chłopakom z dekoracjami pomagałem, ale nie miałem pojęcia, że efekt końcowy będzie tak widowiskowy.

Mieszkanie Foxy'ego może nie było jakoś przesadnie duże, w dodatku miał nad sobą sąsiadów, którzy w razie czego gotowi byli dzwonić na policję, ale mimo tych drobnych niedogodności udało się urządzić niezłą domówkę.

Nie mam pojęcia, skąd rudy wytrzasnął taki tłum znajomych, moich przyszła ledwie garstka, na dobitkę ktoś z tej garstki przyprowadził moją byłą, z którą rozstałem się w niezbyt miłych okolicznościach i zrobił się mały kwas. Niunia niby udawała, że wymazał jej się z pamięci okres naszego chodzenia, ale i tak pilnowała, by krótka rozmowa, którą siłą rzeczy zmuszeni byliśmy odbyć, nie wybiegła poza tematy przywitania i rzuconego na odczepne: „Fajna ta impreza". Ach, no i jeszcze wpadł Bon Bon, także miałem dodatkową osobę do wypatrywania w tłumie i konsekwentnego jej unikania.

Po spławieniu byłej i ominięciu szerokim łukiem Toy Bonnie'ego, miałem chwilę na pogadanie z kumplami ze szkoły, z którymi wciąż utrzymywałem jako taki kontakt; potem ktoś puścił na cały regulator muzykę i mniej więcej wtedy z chaosu zaczęła się robić apokalipsa, a Freddy zmuszony był dwukrotnie wychodzić i uspokajać spieklonych sąsiadów, którzy grozili dzwonieniem po psy.

Był alkohol (którego miałem nie tykać, ale oczywiście wyszło jak wyszło, bo szkoda mi było odmówić), byli znajomi, były niunie, nawet jakieś prezenty podostawałem, generalnie kontakt ze światem zaczął mi się urywać po czwartej szklance odświętnej whisky, którą Foxy'emu sprezentowali Chica, Mangle i Spring. Ten ostatni, rzecz jasna, unikał mnie jak tylko mógł, symbolicznego: „Zdrowia, idź się utop" też poskąpił. Mówiąc szczerze, wbrew moim wcześniejszym słowom, miałem gdzieś tam z tyłu głowy cichą nadzieję, że Złotko odpuści i wyjdzie z inicjatywą rozmowy. Oczywiście to tylko marzenie ściętej głowy, bo nie mogłem oczekiwać, że pan idealny zniży się do tego poziomu i przeprosi za swoje fochy. Wtedy może łaskawie zdecydowałbym się przeprosić również za swoje, ale to by były naprawdę bardzo łaskawe i bardzo niechętne przeprosiny, pełne wyrzutów i buńczucznego ofuknięcia, żeby mu w pięty poszło, jak bardzo jestem, cholera, urażony.

Goście zaczęli się rozchodzić koło wpół do jedenastej w nocy, jako że już o północy mieliśmy pociąg. O dwudziestej trzeciej w mieszkaniu nie został już nikt poza naszą szóstką i ogromnym syfem, jaki nasi znajomkowie byli tak łaskawi po sobie zostawić. Intrygowało mnie, dlaczego jedna z szafek w kuchni wyglądała na nadpaloną.

Ach, no i był tu jeszcze jakiś znajomek, czy tam członek rodziny rudego, który miał nas podrzucić na dworzec, a potem zająć się jego mieszkaniem. Facet był po odwyku, także w czasie urodzin skusił się co najwyżej na Pepsi i jako jedna z nielicznych osób mógł podwieźć naszą paczkę na dworzec. Znaczy się, teoretycznie i Freddy byłby w stanie poprowadzić, bo ledwie usta w szampanie umoczył, Spring za to niczego nie tknął, ale co mielibyśmy zrobić na tym dworcu z autem? Zaparkować na tydzień? Zwłaszcza, że okoliczne osiedle słynęło z leniwej policji i podejrzanie częstych kradzieży?

Jakoś zataszczyliśmy rudego do samochodu, wcześniej przygotowane torby i walizki z rzeczami upchnęliśmy do bagażnika, pięć razy sprawdziliśmy, czy niczego nie zapomnieliśmy, a po upewnieniu się, że jest dobrze, zapakowaliśmy się do auta… co okazało się dość trudne, zważywszy na to, że łącznie z kierowcą była nas siódemka.

Może faktycznie powinienem był nie żreć tyle tych ciast, miałem niepokojąco zgodne z prawdą wrażenie, że z całego naszego towarzystwa moja szanowna dupa zajmowała najwięcej miejsca. No, ale jakoś sobie z tą drobną przeszkodzą poradziliśmy; konkretniej rzecz ujmując, Chica zdecydowała się władować Mangle na kolana.

Na miejsce dotarliśmy stosunkowo szybko, także mieliśmy chwilę czasu na względne ogarnięcie się przed przyjazdem pociągu (który swoją drogą i tak się spóźnił), nawet Foxy zaczął przypominać stworzenie będące w stanie funkcjonować samodzielnie. Sukces!

Nie to, żebym w ostatnim czasie się jakoś szczególnie mocno przepracowywał, ale serio brała mnie podjarka na myśl o tych małych wakacjach. W mojej głowie cały ten urlop prezentował się naprawdę cudnie: rozgrzany piasek na plaży, spokojne morze, niknące gdzieś na linii horyzontu, intensywnie błękitne, bezchmurne niebo, w oddali słychać mewy, a ja cudnie się bawię z przyjaciółmi… i Springiem. Choć z nim to się akurat nie będę cudnie bawił, za duży kwas. No i powinienem uwzględnić w tym perfekcyjnym wyobrażeniu te wielkie tłumy półnagich, w większości hojnie otłuszczonych, turystów. I fakt, że bieganie po plaży – biorąc pod uwagę mój poziom pecha w ostatnich latach – najpewniej skończyłoby się nadepnięciem na jakiś ostry kawałek żelastwa, szklane odłamki z rozbitej butelki albo cholerną pszczołę, która akurat postanowiła zagrzać sobie tyłek na piachu.

– Święty Yodo, gdzie ten pociąg… – Chica jako pierwsza postanowiła przerwać ciszę i dać upust irytacji.

– Pewnie zaraz będzie. Uwierz, że ja też chciałbym być już w trakcie podróży, a nie siedzieć tutaj i niańczyć tego, pożal się Boże, pijaka. – Freddy rzucił Foxy'emu mocno poirytowane spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi na które rudy wykrzywił się w agonalnych konwulsjach, coś tam mamrocząc, że on nigdzie nie musi jechać, bo już słyszy w głowie ocean.

Na całe szczęście pociąg spóźnił się ledwie kwadrans, więc po salwie marudzenia i kilku niepokojących myślach, że niechybnie zamarznę i skonam na tym dworcu, w końcu mogliśmy wsiąść do środka.

Bileciki zostały przeze mnie już wcześniej zakupione, tak więc bez większych problemów mogliśmy się skupić na znalezieniu sobie kilku wolnych miejsc. Podejrzanie dużo starszych ludzi tym pociągiem jechało; babcie nie mają co robić na emeryturze, tylko jeździć po nocach?

Trochę nas porozrzucało po całym wagonie, wywalczyłem sobie fotel gdzieś mniej więcej w środkowej części, obok jakiejś, zaczytanej w harlequinowym romansidle, staruszki; Freddy, Foxy i Spring znaleźli sobie azyl na tyłach, Mangle siedziała dwa miejsca przede mną, a Chica prawie na samym przodzie.

Jeszcze nim ruszyliśmy, udało mi się zagadać do babci obok mnie, zapytać, czy jedzie do tego samego miasta co my, a gdy przytaknęła energicznie, nagle z zaczytanego mola zamieniając się w uroczą starowinkę, poprosiłem, żeby mnie obudziła, jakbym przysnął, co było więcej niż pewne. Chyba nie wyczuła zamaskowanego wodą kolońską i oranżadą alkoholu, bo – jak znam życie i kościelne bereciki – nie byłaby taka miła i chętna do pomocy.

Rozsiadłem się wygodnie, zerknąłem przelotnie przez oparcie fotela do tyłu, gdzie siedzieli chłopcy i ta mała menda. Fazbear robił za żywą poduszkę dla rudego, rudy zaliczał zgona, a siedzący tuż obok nich Spring, jak zwykle coś czytał, choć zapowiadało się, że lada chwila on też odpadnie. Wyglądał na zmęczonego.

Powieki mi ciążyły, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. Obserwowałem a to staruszków, a to widok za oknem, a to znowuż kumpli, którzy jeden po drugim odpływali, aż w końcu zostałem jedyną przytomną osobą z naszej paczki. Fajnie, jak się obudzimy, to będziemy już na miejscu. Ziewnąłem i na moment przymknąłem oczy. Nawet nie zarejestrowałem, kiedy zasnąłem.

– Dojechaliśmy, proszę pana – usłyszałem nad sobą miły głos starszej pani.

Nie do końca ogarniałem, byłem tak zmulony, niewyspany i obolały, w dodatku z kapciem w ustach i upierdliwie bolącą głową, że najchętniej po prostu nakryłbym się kołdrą po sam nos i obrócił dupą do wszystkich, którzy mieli czelność próbować mnie wyciągnąć z łóż… ja nie byłem w łóżku.

– Bonnie, wstawaj! Jesteśmy! – Głos Chici dobitnie przywrócił mnie do rzeczywistości, a po ogarnięciu, że to pociąg, a nie ciepły pokoik, zerwałem się z miejsca jak błyskawica i prędko porwałem swoją torbę, wpychając się w tłum i wychodząc z pojazdu, przez ramię rzucając niewyraźne podziękowania dla babci, która była łaskawa mnie obudzić.

W pierwszej chwili owiał mnie przyjemny, chłodny powiew wiatru. Zarąbiście, momentalnie otrzeźwiałem, a ciężka, pulsująca głowa na moment przestała boleć.

Dopiero po chwili ogarnąłem, że coś jest nie tak. Że mimo wszystko jest zdecydowanie za zimno, w dodatku… mam halucynacje, czy wszędzie wokół leży bita śmietana?

– O mój… – Freddy, który wysiadł zaraz za mną, zamarł w bezruchu, z przerażeniem rozglądając się po okolicy.

– Błosze… – Foxy prawdopodobnie zmartwił się w równym stopniu co jego facet, ale wolał iść i kulturalnie rzygnąć do śmietnika, niż publicznie obnażać się ze swoimi emocjami.

– Nie żebym spodziewał się takiego obrotu spraw, ale coś tak czułem, że ten debil wszystko spieprzy. – Spring oczywiście musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

On i Freddy praktycznie nie pili, więc im o wiele łatwiej przyszło ogarnięcie faktu, który do mnie dotarł dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

Góry.

Byliśmy w jebanych górach, po kostki zanurzeni w świeżym śniegu, zamiast nad cholernym morzem, po kostki zanurzeni w ciepłym piachu.

– … Źle wysiedliśmy? – zapytała wychodząca z pociągu Chica, niepewnie rozglądając się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

– Dobrze, to właśnie nasza stacja. – Na dowód Freddy wskazał jej kciukiem wielki, uroczy napis na drewnianej tablicy, witający turystów wytłuszczoną nazwą miasta… czy może raczej wygwizdowia totalnego.

– Ale… to głupio zabrzmi, byłam pewna, że jedziemy nad morze… – bąknęła nieśmiało blondyna, stając niepewnie obok bruneta. Chwilę później dołączyła do niej Mangle i zarzuciła jej na ramiona swoją bluzę.

– Bo jechaliśmy, ale ktoś, nie będę wskazywał palcem – zaczął Spring.

– To Bonnie – wtrąciła Mangle.

– Najwyraźniej kupił bilety na zły pociąg. Nie mam pojęcia jakim cudem, ale gratulacje, mój drogi, przyjechaliśmy na kompletne odludzie, w dodatku ośnieżone odludzie, mając przy sobie butelkę kremiku do opalania i krótkie spodenki! Ja nie chcę nic mówić, ale jeżeli nadal wszystko będzie szło tak źle, jak do tej pory, to posłużysz nam za rozpałkę.

– Ale ja…! – Szybko zacząłem łączyć w głowie natłok informacji, jednak im usilniej próbowałem skleić jakiś broniący mnie argument, tym perfidniej ból głowy kradł mi słowa. – No dobra, przyznaję, moja wina! Po prostu wróćmy tym pociągiem z powrotem do domu i tyle, wakacje nas ominą, ale przynajmniej nie zamarzniemy.

– Co fakt to fakt – przyznał Fazbear. – Problem w tym, że nie mamy kasy. Wziąłem ze sobą tylko drobne, chciałem na miejscu wybrać z bankomatu większą sumę… a jak z wami?

– To samo – przyznali Mangle i Spring.

– A ja wzięłam ze sobą kilka dyszek! – pochwaliła się Chica, rozpinając swoją torbę podróżną i wyjmując z ukrytej kieszonki kilka rzuconych luzem banknotów.

– To i tak za mało, starczyłoby tylko na jeden bilet… może pożyczmy od kogoś? – zaproponowałem, jako że nie było czasu biegać po miasteczku i szukać bankomatu.

– Bonnie, szczerze wątpię, by którakolwiek z tych babć – tu Fazbear wskazał ręką tłumek staruszek, które wysiadły razem z nami – zechciała poświęcić całą swoją skromną emeryturę, by zafundować grupce nieznajomych bilety. Podkreślmy, że pewien procent owych nieznajomych jest nietrzeźwy. – Brunet zgromił wzrokiem swojego kochanka, który pozbierał się już po porannym pawiu i wrócił do nas, za nic mając wściekłego Fazbeara, którego postanowił użyć jako podpórki.

– No to co robimy w takim razie? – dopytała Chica.

– A może jedna osoba wróci do domu, weźmie auto i jakoś się tutaj dostanie po resztę? – zaproponował Spring.

– Ta, to nawet dobry pomysł… choć w sumie, do tego miasta prowadzą jakiekolwiek drogi, czy tylko pociągiem można się tu dostać? – zapytała Chica.

– Szczerze mówiąc nie widziałem, żeby-MATKO BOSKA CZĘSTOCHOWSKA, POCIĄG NAM ODJEŻDŻA! – ryknąłem o wiele za głośno, ale zamierzony efekt osiągnąłem, zwróciłem uwagę całej naszej grupki i – to już niezamierzenie – kilku osób wokół nas.

– Ja go złapię! – oznajmił Foxy i ruszył dzikim pędem za powoli rozpędzającym się pojazdem. A raczej próbował ruszyć, bo już po pierwszym kroku potknął się o własną walizkę i runął jak długi, ryjem trafiając w udeptany, rozpaćkany śnieg.

– Nasz wybawca… – Freddy wywrócił oczami i z zażenowaniem zaczął zbierać kochanka z ziemi.

No i co? No i zostaliśmy na stacji z walizami, ubrani w koszulki na krótki rękawek, Chica w spódniczce „za dupę", jak to się mówi, a ja i Foxy w krótkich spodenkach.


End file.
